CAT? 2
by Hyuuga Divaa Arashii
Summary: Chapter 7 Update! Another version of Cat? Mereka bertukar peran. Dan bagaimana kalau di dalam cerita ini Naruto yang akan menjadi seorang penyelamat dan Hinata yang akan menjadi... "Menma-kun!" / "Aku tidak akan menangis lagi.. aku janji." / "Nunc Mundo Sistere!" / "Mantra di aktifkan."
1. Chapter 1 : First Met You!

"Bye~ sampai jumpa besok!"

"Ya sampai jumpa!"

Pemuda itu memicing, menatap dengan intens siswa siswi yang lewat di hadapannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan teman sekolahnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah ransel, yang seharusnya dari tadi ia sampirkan di bahunya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ranselnya itu, lalu mengembalikan genggamannya seperti semula.

"Yo Naruto!" seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Membuat pemuda pemilik sapphire biru itu menoleh kebelakang. Menatap aneh pemuda yang sama rupawan dengan dirinya.

"Yo Kiba!" balasnya. Ia mencoba menyunggingkan senyum hanya untuk menunjukkan ia membalas sapaan temannya dengan ramah.

"Tidak pulang bersama kami?" kami? Naruto, pemuda itu lalu menatap ke kiri Kiba. Menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah yang ia ketahui bernama Sara. Ia menatap Sara lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu." Kiba mengangguk paham lalu pergi melewati Naruto, sebelum itu Kiba sempat menepuk pelan pundaknya sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto langsung mematung di tempat.

"Kusso.."

* * *

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cat? 2 © Hyuuga Divaa Arashii**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO's. Alur kecepetan. Dan warning warning lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**(Remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**Chapter 1: First Met You!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ujung pensilnya ia goreskan ke atas sebuah kertas di buku sketsanya. Raut wajahnya tampak datar; tanpa ekspresi. Di sini. Di taman ini setiap sepulang sekolah ia akan menenangkan diri. Hanya seorang diri. Karena ia tidak benar-benar memiliki seorang teman yang setia. Ia tau itu. Ia tidak memiliki orang yang biasanya disebut sahabat atau teman sejati. Jika teman itu artinya orang yang ada saat kau senang dan memanfaatkan kebaikanmu, ia punya itu. Banyak. Bahkan selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Tangannya yang sudah terampil kini membuat sketsa seorang gadis. Hanya sketsa tapi sepertinya itu gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Selesai." Gumamnya perlahan. ibu jarinya lalu mengelus pelan sketsa itu sambil tersenyum getir.

"Seorang gadis, heh?" ia berujar pelan.

"Hinata." Ia menulis nama untuk _character_ yang baru saja ia buat. Nama itu meluncur saja keluar dari mulutnya dan menurutnya nama itu juga cocok untuk _character_ yang baru saja ia gambarkan.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup buku sketsa biru yang ia punya. Ia kemudian berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku kemudian kembali berjalan.

"Miau~" ia menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa mendengar sesuatu kepalanya pun ikut menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. 'Ah, mungkin salah dengar.' Kaki jenjangnya kembali ia langkahkan.

"Miau~" ia kembali berhenti. Sedikit menghela nafas lelah lalu membalikkan badan kebelakang. Dan~

"Huaa!" ia sedikit terkejut yang membuat tubuhnya oleng dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Mata blue sapphirenya memicing menatap kucing berwarna putih dengan belang hitam didepannya.

'Kucing yang manis.' Ia mendekat. Berniat mengambil kucing itu dan membawanya pulang. Menurutnya, kucing belang yang ia lihat sekarang sangat manis untuk dijadikan hewan peliharaan. Apalagi dengan bulunya yang terlihat lembut dan matanya yang berwarna, eh~ merah? Seperti mata kelinci saja.

Anehnya, kucing itu sama sekali tidak kabur. Ia malahan terlihat tenang dengan lidah yang asik menjilat bulu putihnya; seperti kebanyakan kucing lainnya.

"Wah~ kau lucu sekali. Seekor betina ya?" Naruto menggendong kucing itu dan menatap intens pada mata merah kucing tersebut. Ia pasti akan lebih merasa tenang karena mempunyai seekor kucing di rumah. Ia tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi seperti dulu-dulu. Ia akan memiliki seorang teman –walaupun kucing– yang bisa ia ajak bermain.

"Kira-kira siapa ya namanya?" Naruto menggendong kucing itu tinggi-tinggi lalu melihat apa ada sebuah tanda untuk mengenali kucing itu. Ini pasti bukan kucing jalanan, karena terlihat dari bulu lembutnya yang terawat. Hanya ada kalung seperti berlian berwarna aquamarine, hanya itu. Tidak ada tulisan apapun untuk mengenali kucing itu.

"Ah, aneh sekali. Tidak ada apapun. Ha! Bagaimana kalau namanya Hinata saja!" ia melompat senang.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mencarinya?" Perlahan senyum lima jarinya memudar, digantikan dengan senyum getir yang terlihat aneh di wajahnya. Tangannya yang sedang menggendong kucing kecil itu sedikit gemetar.

"Aku akan merasa kehilangan. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus bersenang-senang denganmu 'kan?" ia kembali tersenyum. Ia menunduk, mengambil tas yang sempat ikut terjatuh saat ia terkejut tadi. Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia asik berbicara sendiri dengan kucing barunya; Hinata.

.

.

.

Tes

Tetes susu terakhir keluar dari botolnya. Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan botol itu ke atas dan ke bawah, tapi tetap tidak ada satu tetes pun yang kembali keluar. Sepertinya memang benar-benar sudah habis. Naruto lalu menatap mangkuk dan botol susu secara bergantian. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. Susu yang ada hanya bisa mengisi setengah, ah sepertinya hanya seperempat mangkuk. Matanya bergulir menatap isi dalam kulkas. Sepertinya persediannya sudah habis, dan mau tidak mau ia harus ke super market sekarang juga. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Tangannya lalu ia angkat, menatap jam tangan silver yang ia punya.

"Masih sore." Ia lalu menatap kebawah, ke arah kucing yang baru saja ia temukan, tengah menatapnya dengan jurus andalan kucing yang membuat ia tidak tahan. Sepertinya Hinata sangat kelaparan. Tidak ada pilihan lain bukan? Dan juga.. bukankah ramen persediannya juga habis?

Naruto jongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata yang walaupun sebenarnya masih lebih jauh tinggi Naruto. Ia mengelus puncak kepala kucingnya pelan dan kembali berdiri lagi.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, jangan nakal." Naruto berjalan, meraih pintu lalu menguncinya dari luar.

"Semoga, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Dan di beberapa detik Naruto keluar, tampak seberkas cahaya yang bersinar dari dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Ramen~ ramen~ ramen~" wajahnya terlihat bingung sambil menatap tumpukan ramen beraneka rasa didepannya. Ia sangat bingung. Hah, jangankan dia. Orang-orang yang akan membeli ramen pun terlihat bingung. Bagimana tidak? Di saat mereka akan mengambil ramen yang mereka inginkan, Naruto langsung mengambilnya. Dan di saat mereka akan mengambil ramen yang lain, Naruto juga mengambil ramen yang akan mereka ambil. Dan itu membuat orang-orang berdecak kesal.

"Hoi anak muda! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?!" ujar seorang pria yang sudah tampak lanjut usia.

"Engg?" Naruto bingung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aissh.. lakukan saja sesukamu." Lalu pria tua itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Senpai, kau dari tadi sudah membuat banyak orang kesal." Naruto menoleh mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna violet. Ia tersenyum kikuk sambil memandang gadis cantik di sampingnya.

"Shion? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Shion yang akan mengambil salah satu ramen menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sedang berbelanja, senpai tau itu 'kan?" ia terkekeh pelan lalu kembali mengambil ramen dan memasukkannya ke keranjang yang ia bawa. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku akan ke kasir. Apa senpai sudah selesai berbelanja?"

"Belum. Aku masih membutuhkan beberapa botol susu."

"Susu?"

"Ah ya.. aku memiliki kucing di rumah. Jadi aku juga harus membeli susu." Shion tersenyum maklum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu."

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari super market. Di luar suasananya sangat ramai dibandingkan di dalam tadi. Padahal menurut Shion di dalam super market hari ini sangat ramai dari biasanya.

"Arigatou ne senpai. Ah, aku merasa banyak berhutang padamu." Ujar Shion sambil membenarkan letak tas dan belanjaannya. Walaupun hanya satu kantong berukuran sedang tapi sepertinya berat sekali.

"Tidak apa. Lagian belanjamu hanya sedikit. Jadi, aku tidak merasa keberatan untuk membayarnya." Sedikit? Shion menatap belanjaan Naruto. Jika dibandingkan dengan belanjaan Naruto yang 3 kantong plastik berukuran besar itu, belanjaan Shion memang terlihat sedikit. Tapi menurutnya belanjaannya sekarang bisa menghidupinya sampai 2 minggu ke depan. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepala sambil kembali melangkah maju, mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Ne, Apa tidak berat, senpai?"

"Iie. Aku 'kan laki-laki. Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu. Apa tidak berat, Shion?" ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang tadi Shion ajukan padanya. Lalu kemudian mereka tertawa geli.

"Ha..Ha..Ha.. tentu saja tidak Naruto-senpai. Aku ini wanita yang kuat." Tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar.

'Wanita yang kuat ya?' tangan kirinya yang sedang tidak memegang apa-apa itu mengepal. Apa benar seperti itu? Apa dia terlihat seperti itu? Apa dia tidak salah bicara tentang dirinya? Rasanya ia ingin menarik kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kalau itu aku tidak meragukanmu." Shion tersentak, lalu menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Senpai benar-benar berpikir seperti itu ya?"

"Hm. Kau benar-benar kuat sebagai seorang wanita. Eh sudah sampai rumahku. Apa benar kau tidak ingin aku antar?" ia tersenyum. Seperti itulah senpainya, selalu bisa menukar topik yang sedang dibicarakan dengan mudah.

"Tidak. Rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini." Ia kemudian menatap ujung jalan yang diterangi temaramnya lampu jalanan.

"Senpai~"

"Ya?"

"Engg.. apa boleh aku tidak memanggilmu dengan embel-embel senpai? Maksudku.."

"Ah boleh juga. Aku juga tidak merasa nyaman dengan sebutan itu." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. Naruto-kun. Jaa ne!" Shion menunduk sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Jaa ne!"

.

.

.

Cklek

"Tadaima. Hinata aku pulang." Naruto melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan masuk.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun." Eh?

"O-Okaeri?" Naruto diam. Apa ia salah dengar? Ia menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia harus tenang. Jangan panik. Hei tapi itu terdengar seperti suara seorang gadis! Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis di rumahnya? Dan juga~ suara itu bahkan mengetahui namanya!

Ia melangkah lebih dalam tapi juga terkesan was-was.

Klik

Lampu ruang makan hidup dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seseorang yang memunggunginya.

"Huaa! Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto menjatuhkan belanjaannya. Lalu bersembunyi di balik kulkas. Seseorang itu kemudian berbalik dan yang langsung ia ketahui kalau orang itu benar-benar seorang gadis.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun." Naruto menutup matanya. Bahkan gadis itu memiliki mata sewarna darah. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"A-Apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto berujar dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku bukan hantu. Jadi kenapa takut begitu?" ia dapat merasakan gadis itu menjauh. Lalu ia juga dapat mendengar gesekan lantai dengan kursi yang ditarik.

"K-Kau bukan hantu?! Lalu kau siapa?" Naruto membuka matanya. Ia dapat melihat rambut indigo panjang gadis itu. Dengan pakaian berupa gaun berwarna Hitam pekat. Gadis itu duduk sambil menatapnya dengan mata merahnya.

'Ya ampun. Matanya~'

"Aku Hinata. Kau memanggilku begitu." Ia tersenyum, membuat pipi _chubby_-nya semakin jelas.

"Hinata? Hei Hinata itu kucingku. Dan apa maksudmu dengan aku memanggilmu begitu? Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu." Perlahan Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia pun menyandarkan badannya pada kulkas dengan sikap masih waspada.

"A-Aku memang kucing itu, Naruto-kun. Dan untuk beberapa alasan aku menjadi seperti ini."

"Dan kau bahkan tau namaku? Dan –kun? Apa kita begitu dekat?"

"Gadis yang di luar tadi memanggilmu begitu. Jadi aku rasa aku juga harus memanggilmu begitu. Na-Ru-To-kun. Kyaa! Aku sangat suka memanggilmu begitu!" Ujarnya dengan wajah polos dan mata yang berbinar.

"Ya ampun. Aku pasti sudah gila." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Apalagi ketika sapphirenya bertemu dengan mata itu. Rasanya ia seperti ice cream yang siap meleleh kapan saja.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Duduklah dulu, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu berujar ramah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa duduk. Melihat matamu saja aku takut. Apalagi duduk di dekatmu." Naruto kemudian meraba bulu kuduknya yang berdiri.

"Eh? Mataku? Astaga aku lupa merubahnya." Naruto membulatkan matanya. Apa kata gadis itu? Merubahnya?

Hinata; gadis itu menutup matanya lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar jelas oleh Naruto. Beberapa detik setelah itu, Kelopak mata Hinata pun terbuka.

"Hua! Matamu berubah!" Naruto mundur kebelakang dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur. Ia tetap menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata dengan raut wajah yang terlihat aneh di mata Hinata.

Sekarang bola matanya berubah. Menjadi warna Amethyst yang indah. Ya walaupun masih terlihat asing. Dan ia sekarang malah terlihat seperti para bangsawan Hyuuga.

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah tidak takut lagi? Kalau tidak, ayo duduk. Dengarkan aku bercerita~"

.

.

.

Dan Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan cerita tak masuk akal yang dilontarkan gadis itu padanya. Apa gadis itu gila? Itu cerita fantasy yang terlalu tinggi. Sepertinya imajinasi gadis itu sangat bagus. Apa mungkin dia juga bisa menjadi seorang penulis fantasy yang bagus? Ah lupakan, bahkan dia saja terlihat aneh saat sedang bercerita.

"Jadi kau mengatakan kalungmu bersinar ketika tak jauh dariku dan tiba-tiba berhenti saat kau mendekatiku, begitu? Jadi kau berpikir aku adalah orang yang bisa menolongmu. Dan kau dikutuk menjadi kucing karna kesalahanmu, begitu?"

"A-Aku tidak dikutuk Naruto-kun! Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang aku sendiri tidak ingat apa. Aku hilang ingatan. Jadi tolong~ berhenti mengatakan kalau aku dikutuk," Hinata berujar dengan volume pelan saat akhir bicaranya.

"I-Itu terdengar sangat menakutkan Naruto-kun."

"Ne, ne~ Hah.. Jadi apa yang harus aku bantu?" Naruto memandang Hinata bosan, sangat berbeda dengan saat mereka bertemu. Hinata menggeleng, membuat Naruto terkesiap karena ia dapat melihat betapa imutnya Hinata saat sedang seperti itu. Membuat rona merah tipis hadir di pipinya.

"A-Aku tidak tau. Aku mohon~ bantu aku untuk kembali." Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Onegai~" mata bulannya berbinar membuat siapa pun tidak akan tahan melihatnya. Termasuk Naruto.

"Ba-Baiklah. Tapi hentikan itu. Kau malah terlihat seperti kucing sungguhan di mataku."

"Kyaa! Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun!" ia bangkit lalu memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dari sekarang. Selamat menjalani hidup baru Naruto-kun!

"Hei berhenti memelukku! Aku kehabisan nafas. Hei!"

Dan di malam itu, rumah Naruto yang biasanya tenang menjadi sangat berisik.

* * *

.

To be continue

.

* * *

A/N: lirik ke atas. Hah, divaa ngerasa aneh aja setelah di baca ulang. Oh ya! Fic ini gak bakalan sama kok dengan cerita sebelumnya. Ya walaupun rada-rada mirip tapi paling hanya sekitar 50%. Soalnya ide ceritanya kan masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Bisa disebut ini penyempurnaan dari fic yang Cat? Soalnya pas divaa baca ulang kesannya fic yg satu itu alurnya cepet banget.

Engg~ tentang shion. Divaa gak berminat buat adegan bully di sini. Karena udah mainstream bgt ya? Di sini Shion akan divaa buat bla..bla..bla.. tunggu chapternya selanjutnya! Tapi itu juga tergantung review. Kalau banyak yg suka bakal divaa lanjutin. Kalau enggak yah gimana ya? Divaa sebenarnya gak terlalu pede buat ngirim ni ff ke . Eh~ tapi divaa gak maksa untuk refiew loh.

Tapi~ Berminat Review?

-Hyuuga Divaa Arashii- n,nb


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenangan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAT? 2 © Hyuuga Divaa Arashii**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO's. Alur kecepetan. Dan warning warning lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**(Remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Kenangan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam, meninggalkan tugasnya kepada sang bulan. Langit yang tadinya masih berwarna orange, kini sudah berubah menjadi biru gelap. Dan aktifitas-aktifitas dengan kebisingan di siang hari sudah tidak terdengar lagi, karena kebanyakan orang mulai memilih untuk istirahat meninggalkan semua kesibukan yang mereka lakukan pagi hingga sore tadi.

Begitupun orang itu. Pemuda dengan mata sewarna langit cerah itu menghela nafas lelah sambil menatap ke arah jendela. Tepat ke arah bulan yang belum berbentuk bulat sempurna.

Duk

"Ittai!" ia tersentak dari lamunannya. Mencari keberadaan seorang gadis yang sepertinya tadi berteriak kesakitan.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" ia membungkuk. Menemukan gadis itu tepat berada di bawah meja sambil memegang kepalanya. Gadis bernama Hinata itu kemudian mengadah. Menatap Naruto, orang yang –mungkin– mengkhawatirkannya.

Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan kemudian kembali bangkit.

"Ittai!" pekiknya kembali. Naruto menggeleng pelan dan kemudian berinisiatif mengeluarkan Hinata dari meja itu. Ia kemudian masuk ke kolong meja dengan wajah menunduk menghadap lantai. Dan saat ia mengadah, ternyata wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah Hinata. Mereka hening beberapa detik sampai Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesamping karena merona.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Mendengar suara Hinata, tangannya langsung memegang punggung tangan Hinata. Ia kemudian manarik Hinata dengan perlahan untuk keluar. Tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memegang kepala Hinata agar tidak kembali mengenai meja.

Mereka akhirnya keluar, Naruto langsung mendudukkan Hinata ke sebuah kursi dan Naruto pun memutar kursi di sampingnya untuk duduk menghadap Hinata.

"Daijoubu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Hinata menatap Naruto ragu. Hampir saja ia memandang mata Naruto, tapi ia kembali menunduk. Takut dengan kilatan aneh yang ada di mata Naruto.

"A-Aku.. Ini!" ia kemudian menyerahkan kalung berlian yang ia punya ke arah Naruto. Alis kiri Naruto kemudian naik. Menatap intens ke arah Hinata yang menyerahkan kalungnya.

"Ini~ untuk apa?" walaupun bertanya, tangan Naruto mengambil kalung yang Hinata serahkan tadi.

"Ta-Tadi kalungku tiba-tiba lepas." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto. Tangan Naruto terangkat tinggi, memandang kalung yang berkilauan. Ia lalu menatap Hinata.

"Mau aku pakaikan?" ujarnya kemudian. Hinata hanya menangguk.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Tepatnya ia berjalan ke belakang Hinata.

Merasa terganggu dengan rambut Hinata yang panjang, Naruto pun menggulung rambut Hinata ke atas.

'Rambutnya sangat halus.' Pikir Naruto. Setelah selesai menggulung rambut indigo Hinata, Naruto mulai memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Hinata.

"Selesai." Ujarnya kemudian. Naruto kembali berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan langsung menghadap Hinata.

Blush

Rona merah tampak hadir di wajah Naruto. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri karena telah menggulung rambut Hinata ke atas. Membuat leher jenjang Hinata terlihat sangat jelas dan ukh..

"Naruto-kun?"

"Y-Ya?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari leher Hinata menuju mata bulannya.

"Apa ada makanan? Aku sangat lapar." Hinata mengatakannya dengan pipi menggembung dan tangan yang memegang perut. Dia benar-benar terlihat imut saat ini.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Hinata terlalu blak-blakan untuk seorang gadis.

Hinata kemudian bangkit. Berjalan ke arah tiga kantong plastik berukuran besar. Ia kemudian menunduk. Mengacak-acak semua yang ada di dalam kantong plastik itu.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto pun bangkit dari kursinya, mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan berkacak pinggang. Ia kemudian ikut menunduk, membereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuat Hinata.

Hinata berhenti dari aktifitasnya, lalu menatap Naruto yang masih asik mengumpulkan barang-barang yang Hinata keluarkan. Awalnya Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk tapi kemudian tangannya meraih barang terdekat dan ikut membantu Naruto membereskan semua kekacauan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Naruto-kun.. Gomen ne~" Hinata berucap di sela-sela aktifitasnya. Naruto kemudian menoleh, baru ia sadari kalau Hinata juga ikut membantunya.

Akhirnya selama beberapa menit mereka asik menaruh semua barang yang di beli ke tempatnya.

"Naruto-kun.. yang ini diletakkan di mana?" Hinata mengangkat 2 buah ramen instan di tangannya.

"Di tempat tadi saja."

"Tapi sudah penuh.." Naruto yang sedang berada di tempat lain pun berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Wajah terkejutnya terlihat jelas saat melihat lemari penyimpanan yang sudah penuh dengan ramen.

"Hah.. bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

.

.

.

"Apa sudah kenyang?" Naruto kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan sampah-sampah cup ramen instan yang ia makan dengan Hinata. Setelah selesai merapikan semuanya, Naruto kemudian duduk di ruang keluarga. Tempat dimana tv berada.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto tanpa melewatkan apapun. Di lihat bagaimana pun Naruto selalu lucu di matanya. Walaupun pemuda pirang itu terlihat aneh saat pertama kali bertemu. Tanpa sadar Hinata jadi tersenyum dan memerah sendiri.

"Ada apa? Kau menertawakanku?" Naruto menoleh ke samping, menemukan Hinata yang masih duduk di meja makan dengan mata yang tidak fokus dan sudut bibir yang tertarik.

"Eh?" Hinata kemudian sadar lalu menatap ke arah mata Naruto.

Deg! Dan bagaimanapun, mata Naruto mempunyai sensasi sendiri saat Hinata bertemu pandang dengan mata Sapphire blue itu.

"Kesini! Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Hinata kemudian berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan kemudian berhenti tepat di samping sebuah sofa yang sedang Naruto duduki.

"Ayo duduk!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya. Mau tak mau Hinata pun duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto.

Hinata duduk dengan tidak tenang. Wajahnya tiap sebentar menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ada apa?" mata Naruto masih tetap fokus ke Tv. Walaupun sesekali ia melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya.

"Apa Naruto-kun tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Di rumah yang sebesar ini?" Naruto menekan-nekan tobol remote di tangannya dengan bosan.

"Ya." Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan lalu mengambil segelas air yang sudah tersedia di meja kecil di sebelah kirinya.

"Orang tua Naruto-kun di mana?"

Bruk

Gelas yang di pegang Naruto jatuh, membuat kapet di ruang keluarga itu menjadi basah.

Hinata langsung diam saat melihat reaksi Naruto. Ia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah, pikirnya. Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki keadaan, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Membuatnya hanya bisa diam menunduk sambil meremas gaunnya.

Tes

Bahkan, ia bisa mendengar tetes air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari mata Naruto. Ia merutuki dirinya yang membuat suasana menjadi terasa aneh.

"A-Aku.." Hinata berujar dengan suara perlahan.

"Ha..Ha..Ha.." Hinata yang menunduk langsung mengadah dan menatap Naruto aneh. Hinata terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang. Tawanya terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Dan.. bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertawa ketika mata sapphire-nya terus mengeluarkan air mata?

"Na-Naruto-kun~" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mulai merasa takut dengan suara tawa Naruto yang tambah menggelegar.

"Kau~ Apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" perlahan suara tawa Naruto berhenti, di gantikan dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak dan bervolume kecil.

"Apa itu bisa membuat Naruto-kun lebih baik?"

"Ya. Tentu! Aku sudah lama menantikan orang yang ingin mendengarkan ceritaku. Mendekatlah." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Hinata untuk lebih dekat.

Mata Naruto masih berair. Wajah dan bibirnya terlihat pucat.

Hinata sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Ia kembali mengungkit luka lama yang sangat ingin Naruto hapuskan. Tapi sejak kejadian yang ingin dia lupakan itulah, ia baru menyadari kalau sebenarnya seseorang yang benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu itu tidak ada. Hal itu membuatnya menyesali semuanya sampai sekarang.

Hinata sudah mendekat, bahkan tiba-tiba tangan Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata. Awalnya Hinata agak terkejut, tapi ia berpikir mungkin itu bisa membuat Naruto lebih baik.

Naruto langsung teringat ibunya. Karena saat ia kecil dulu, ibunya selalu menggenggam tangannya ketika ingin bercerita.

"Aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana. Bahkan aku menceritakan kepadamu yang baru aku kenal beberapa jam yang lalu." Hinata dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto yang lebih erat dari tadi. Ia tidak tau kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba saja meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Ya walaupun Hinata akui telapak tangan Naruto terasa hangat.

"Kau~ Kau bertanya di mana orang tuaku bukan?" Hinata mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah.. kita akan mulai ceritanya."

.

.

.

"Naruto! Arigatou!"

"Naruto-kun! Arigatou gozaimashita!"

"Doitashimashite!" beberapa orang murid Junior High School baru saja keluar dari sebuah tempat karaoke. Padahal, harusnya jam malam ini mereka gunakan untuk belajar dan beristirahat di rumah. Bukannya menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka untuk pergi ke tempat karaoke itu. Termasuk bocah itu. Bocah pirang yang berlagak seperti orang dewasa. Selalu mentraktir teman-temannya ini itu. Menghamburkan uang yang susah payah di cari orang tuanya.

"Taxi!" ia berujar keras sambil tangannya melambai sedikit. Setelah taxi yang ia panggil berhenti, ia pun langsung masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia mengatakan tujuannya lalu duduk dengan tenang.

Perlahan hujan pun mulai turun. Membasahi kota yang selalu ramai dengan aktifitas. Mata sapphirenya menatap rintik-rintik hujan dari kaca jendela taxi. Tangannya kemudian merogoh dompet, memeriksa berapa uang yang baru saja ia habiskan bersama-sama temannya.

Hal yang sudah biasa baginya. Pergi berfoya-foya dengan teman-temannya. Membelikan apa yang temannya minta dengan uang orang tuanya. Begitu cara dia mencari teman. Karena, hanya dengan uang lah orang akan benar-benar berteman dengan seseorang.

Tapi setidaknya di luar bersama teman-temannya lebih baik. Ia tidak merasa kesepian dalam beberapa saat. Daripada di rumah. Setiap ia pulang ia pasti harus melihat kedua orang tuanya yang bertengkar dan Ibunya yang selalu marah-marah.

Taxi yang ia tumpangi berhenti di sebuah rumah besar dan mewah, dengan pagarnya yang menjulang tinggi. Ia kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sopir taxi sebelum ia keluar dari taxi.

Hujan semakin lebat. Jaketnya ia eratkan dan ia dengan cepat menekan beberapa tombol di dekat pagar untuk bisa masuk ke rumah itu. Pagar itu terbuka. Menampilkan rumah yang terlihat lebih besar lagi.

Ia berlari-lari kecil dengan tangan yang masih mengeratkan jaketnya. Salahnya, ia lupa melihat perkiraan cuaca dan membawa payung. Dan bodohnya lagi~ kenapa ia tidak membeli payung saja sebelum naik taxi?

Akhirnya ia sampai di teras rumah itu. Beberapa kali ia mencoba memencet bel tapi tidak satu pun yang membukakan pintu. Aneh. Ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu dan ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Minato! Bisa kau jelaskan siapa lagi wanita ini?! Berapa banyak simpanan yang kau sembunyikan, HAH?!" saat ia membuka pintu, suara ibunya langsung terdengar. Ia sudah menduga kalau ayah dan ibunya kembali bertengkar.

Ia melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Takut kalau ia ketahuan baru pulang dan menjadi sasaran ke marahan ibunya.

"Naruto!" jantungnya serasa mau copot saat mendengar suara ibunya yang menggelegar. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Berarti hari ini memang bukan keberuntungannya. Ia masih berada tepat didepan pintu. Dan ibunya langsung tau kalau ia baru saja pulang. Derap langkah ibunya saja serasa sebuah besi berat yang siap menimpanya bertubi-tubi.

"Kau lihat?! Ayah dan anak sama saja!" Naruto hanya bisa menunduk. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Kalau ia berbicara hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau dari mana, HA?" wanita berambut merah itu menarik telinga anaknya ke atas. Naruto hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil menutup matanya.

"Jadi, berapa banyak uang _Haha_ yang sudah kau hamburkan, hm?" tarikannya semakin ke atas.

"I-Ittai! Ampun _Okaa-chan_!"

"Kau! Kau sama saja! Apa kau tidak berpikir betapa susahnya _Haha_ berkerja? Dan kau menghabiskan uang Haha begitu saja? Kalian berdua benar-benar brengsek!" Kushina terlihat geram. Membuat Naruto merutuk dalam hati.

Tapi~ Wajar saja kalau ibunya marah. Ia yang selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang dan ayahnya yang selalu mencari wanita simpanan. Ia tau bagaimana sakit hati ibunya. Karena ia juga mengalami hal itu.

Ayahnya yang membuat ia menjadi seorang bajingan. ayahnya yang bahkan tidak memperhatikannya dan malah membuat sebuah rumah mewah untuk wanita lain dari uang yang di cari ibunya. Ayahnya yang bahkan bisa liburan dengan wanita lain sementara liburan dengan keuarga hanya menjadi mimpi bagi Naruto. Semua itu membuatnya mencari pelarian dan membuatnya menjadi berandalan. Seorang pewaris Uzumaki corp adalah anak yang berandalan. Ia sudah mendengar itu. Ia bahkan tau lebih dari itu tentang ayahnya.

"Kushina! Kalau kau sudah tidak tahan lagi~ Aku akan bercerai denganmu!" perlahan Naruto bisa merasakan tarikan ibunya di telinganya tidak sekeras tadi, malahan sekarang sudah tidak terasa. Ia dapat melihat tubuh ibunya yang sedikit bergetar dan tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu!"

"_Okaa-chan_! _Otou-chan_! Ka-Kalian kenapa?!" tubuh Naruto merosot jatuh. Ia menarik-narik rambut pirangnya dan wajah yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Kenapa~ kenapa kalian selalu memikirkan diri kalian sendiri? Apa kalian tidak tau beban apa yang selama ini aku tanggung? Kenapa kalian menambah bebanku yang sudah berat?" Naruto berbicara dengan volume kecil. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata mulai keluar dari matanya.

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN! BERCERAI SAJA SESUKA KALIAN!" Naruto kemudian berdiri. Berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Hujan tambah lebat. Kakinya terus saja melangkah, membuat ia lebih jauh dari rumah yang ia tinggali selama hidupnya. Air hujan menyamarkan air mata yang jatuh deras dari mata indahnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket hitam yang ia gunakan. Padahal seharusnya ia mengganti baju seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Bukan malah lari dari kejaran orang tuanya. Kalau begini lebih baik kalau ia tidak pulang saja tadi.

Ia berlari karena hujan sudah lebih lebat. Mencari tempat berteduh dan untungnya ia langsung menemukannya. Ia dapat berteduh di depan toko kelontong di ujung jalan rumahnya.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Tangannya mencari-cari benda bergetar di sakunya. Akhirnya ia menemukan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sedang bergetar.

'Okaa-chan' itu nama yang tertera di layar ponsel touchscreennya. Mengabaikan panggilan itu, ia pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Drrt Drrt

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengangkat.

Tes Tes Tes

Hujan sudah mulai agak reda. Ia harus mencari tempat lain. Karena khawatir ibu dan ayahnya akan menemukannya di sini dan menyeretnya pulang. Setidaknya biarkan ia menginap sekitar 2 atau 3 hari di luar. Lagian uang yang ia bawa bahkan cukup untuk membayar kamar 1 minggu di hotel berbintang.

Ia kembali berjalan menjauh dari kawasan rumahnya. Rencanya ia akan menuju pusat kota dan ke penginapan. Walaupun umurnya baru 15 tahun, ia sudah mengerti check in di hotel. Karena, Uzumaki corp juga memiliki sebuah hotel bintang 5 di pusat kota. Tapi kalau ke hotel itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tentu saja orang akan langsung mengenalinya sebagai pewaris Uzumaki. Itu akan menyulitkan ia juga akhirnya.

Ia berjalan, mengabaikan ponsel yang masih bergetar dan tubuhnya yang masih basah. Membuat ia kedinginan. Kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan.

Ke pusat kota hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit dengan taxi. Tapi rasanya sudah jarang taxi yang lewat di daerah sini. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke halte menunggu bis yang akan ke kota.

Ia sampai di halte dan kemudian duduk di bangku yang sudah di sediakan. Hanya ia sendiri. Rasanya sepi sekali. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berada disini. Padahal, biasanya waktu pagi halte ini selalu ramai. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tidak pernah ke halte ini saat pagi. Karena ia mempunyai sopir pribadi untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Ya, hanya ke sekolah. Karena ia tidak ingin di jemput saat pulang.

Cahaya menyilaukan datang dari arah kanan. Arah dari rumahnya tadi. Karena takut itu orang tuanya, ia pun bersembuyi dengan menutup kepala dengan jaketnya. Tanpa ia ketahui, cahaya menyilaukan juga datang dari arah kiri dengan sangat kencang.

Ckiit Brak

Mendengar suara yang sangat kencang. Ia pun membuka perlahan jaket yang menyembunyikan kepalanya. Matanya sontak membesar melihat apa yang terjadi. Badannya bergetar. Bukan karena kedinginan, tapi karena takut yang lebih besar menyerang dirinya. Tabrakan itu terjadi di depan matanya. Dan tepat di depan halte yang ia duduki.

Dan yang paling ia takuti sekarang adalah~

Jangan bilang kalau mobil itu adalah mobil orang tuanya. Kakinya bergetar, tapi ia mencoba untuk melangkah mendekat. Ia menoleh ke kanan. Dan dapat melihat seseorang yang berlari menjauh. Mungkin itu supir truk itu.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Naruto mencoba berseru. Tapi sekalipun orang itu tidak melihat ke belakang, ia terus saja berlari menjauh.

"Uhuk!" mendengar suara batuk, ia pun mengalihkan kembali matanya ke mobil hitam yang bagian depannya sangat hancur. Ia menyeret kakinya untuk lebih dekat.

Air matanya kemudian turun. Karena dugaannya tepat. Orang tuanya dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah.

"_O-Okaa-chan~ Otou-chan_~" ia mendekat, membuka pintu salah satu mobil.

"_O-Okaa-chan_~" ia langsung memeluk ibunya.

"_O-Otou-chan_!" ia berseru. Menggoyang-goyang tubuh ayahnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada rekasi. Air matanya langsung turun.

"Naruto.. Gomen ne~ Jangan menangis dan segera cari Me-Menma-_nii_." Ibunya bahkan masih sempat tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Tidak _Kaa-chan_! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelpon ambulan." Kushina langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan Naruto yang akan mengambil ponselnya.

"Dengarkan _Haha_ baik-baik. Uhuk~ maafkan _Haha_ dan _Otou-chan_ mu. Rencananya kami akan berbaikan setelah menemukanmu. Maafkan kami yang membuat beban untukmu. Jadi mulai sekarang.. hi-hiduplah dengan baik. Berjanjilah pada Kaa-chan." Dan perlahan mata indah Kushina tertutup. Membuat Naruto berteriak histeris.

"_KAA-CHAN_!"

...

Hari ini hari pemakaman kedua orang tua Naruto. Ia masih menitikkan air mata sampai hari ini. Matanya memerah. Ini semua salahnya~ andai saja ia tidak pergi, Ini pasti tidak akan terjadi 'kan? Ini semua salahnya. Salahnya.

Orang-orang sudah pergi. Hanya dia yang tinggal sekarang. Ia hanya sendiri di dunia ini sekarang. Walaupun masih ada kakak sepupunya; Menma, tapi itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Dan sekarang setengah dari Uzumaki corp akan menjadi milik Menma.

Ia kemudian berbalik. Meninggalkan kedua makam orang tuanya. Tangannya kemudian merogoh ponsel di dalam jaketnya.

Ia memandang ponsel touchscrennya dan kemudian menekan beberapa nomor. Menelpon seseorang yang mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

"Moshi moshi.."

'Yo Naruto! Eh? Aku baru saja mendapat kabar kalau orang tuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku turut berduka cita.' Ucap seseorang di ujung sana yang merasa penuh penyesalan atau hanya sekedar akting belaka.

"A-Ah ya.. Arigatou. Deidara.. Ano bisa kah aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini? Aku butuh seorang teman."

'Ah.. bagaimana ya? bukannya aku menolak. Tapi aku sedang ada di luar kota hari ini. Gomenasai. Oh ya sudah dulu. Aku ada keperluan. Jaa!' Sambungan telpon langsung terputus begitu saja. Naruto menggenggam ponselnya kuat.

Heh? Ternyata dia memang benar-benar sendiri di dunia ini.

Ia berjalan ke luar pemakaman. Sekarang angin terasa kencang. Menerbangkan daun-daun kering di hadapannya.

"_Okaa-chan_.."

...

"Ah senang sekali~" Naruto yang baru saja melewati tempat karaoke pun langsung bersembunyi di salah satu gang kecil di dekat tempat karaoke itu.

'Bukannya itu Deidara?'

"Tapi sayangnya uangku langsung habis. Biasanya Naruto 'kan yang membayar semua untuk kesenangan kita? Waa~ bajingan satu itu memang bisa di andalkan."

"Ya! Dan oh.. kenapa kau tidak mengajak orang yang kau sebut bajingan itu?" seorang gadis berambut merah pendek menimpali sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hei~ dia sedang berduka cita. Mana bisa aku mengajaknya bersenang-senang? Aku bahkan mengatakan aku sedang di luar kota untuk menghindarinya."

"Kau kejam sekali Deidara. Ha..Ha..Ha!" dan sejak itu Naruto tau kalau selama ini teman-temannya hanya memanfaatkan dirinya.

"Kusso!"

.

.

.

Hinata terhanyut mendengar cerita tragis yang Naruto alami. Ia bahkan tidak menyangkan Naruto yang selalu ia lihat tersenyum memiliki luka yang dalam.

Reflek Hinata melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"I-Ini salahku kan Hinata? Iya 'kan?" Hinata menggeleng perlahan. Ia masih mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya dan untungnya Naruto sama sekali tidak memberontak.

"Kau tidak salah Naruto-kun. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Gaunnya terasa basah. Mungkin karena air mata Naruto yang terus-terusan mengalir.

Ia~ merasa sangat menyesal mengungkit masa lalu Naruto. Tapi dengan begitu ia mulai dapat memahami Naruto sedikit.

Naruto menyimpan banyak luka di dalam senyum dan tawanya.

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun~" ia berbisik pelan karena tau Naruto sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya.

* * *

TBC

.

.

* * *

A/N: Huaa! Divaa udah ngebuat MinaKushi jadi jahat. Gomen ne~

Ah ya.. divaa gak nyangka banyak yang review.. divaa pikir mungkin chp 1 Cuma 10 orang yang review. tapi ternyata banyak juga.. Arigatou minna!

Oh ya waktunya balas review!

**june25** : ini udah lanjut. Arigatou!

**Nobi** : arigatou udah review. Ni dah lanjut!

**Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL** : ya gitu deh. Ini bukan sequel dari Cat? Tapi versi lainnya. Arigatou udah review!

**Yuan**: Halo yuan! Jangan panggil min dong. Panggil divaa aja. Hinata versi yang malu-malu? Hinatanya kan lagi hilang ingatan. Jadi dia divaa buat polos saja dulu. Soal konflik divaa masih mikir tentang konflik apa yang bakal divaa pakai. Jadi tunggu aja ya?

**Nhl**: ni udah lanjut. Arigatou gozaimashita!

**Phoenix**: divaa juga ngerasa endingnya cepet sih. Makanya divaa buat versi lainnya. Divaa pasti buat yang lebih baik dari CAT? Yang sebelumnya.

**Itanatsu**: holaa itanatsu! Sebenarnya pasti lucu kalau telinga sama ekornya tidak dihilangin. Cuma divaa ngerasa akan payah kalau Hinatanya ketemu sama teman-temannya Naruto. Tapi~ terimakasih sarannya.

**Bunshin Anugrah ET** : terimakasih. Divaa seneng bgt. Semoga chp yang ini juga sugoii. Tentang orang tua Naruto sudah terjawab kan di chp ini? Kalau tentang Hinata akan terjawab saat ingatan Hinata kembali. Arigatou Gozaimashita!

**JihanFitrina-chan** : ah iya. Terima kasih sudah suka. Jangan lupa review lagi ya?

**Aimseven**: Kakak? Ah kamu manggilnya kakak ya? jadi ingat seseorang deh #Curhat #DiTabok kalau divaa lebih tua silahkan panggil kakak. Terimakasih sudah review.

**Mrayhan2913**: terimakasih. Jangan lupa review lagi ya?

**Zombie-NHL** : ini udah lanjut. Arigatou.

** .9** : Arigatou. Jangan lupa review lagi ya?

**Karizta-chan**: ini udah lanjut.

**Neko-chan**: pantesan penname nya neko? Ah.. divaa bukan author anti mainstream kok. Cuma pengen buat yang beda aja. Biasanya kebanyakan (bukan semuanya) author2 pakai shion untuk ngebully Hinata kan? Jadi untuk fic ini divaa gak bakal buat shion jadi tukang bully gitu. Oh ya arigatou udah review!

**Guest**: ini udah next. Arigatou!

**Mchsyafii**: makasih. Ini udah lanjut.. jadi jangan lupa review lagi.

**SANG GAGAK HITAM** : terimakasih atas reviewnya. Divaa bakal usahaain update yang cepat.

**Blue-senpai**: ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih.

**Nirina-ne Bellanesia**: aaa! Terimakasih pujiannya salam hangat juga!

**Alwas Naruhina**: penasaran? Semoga chp selanjutnya juga buat Alwas-san penasaran.

**MahardikaRBL** : ini udah lanjut.

**Guest**: Arigatou

**Khula-chin** : Arigatou gozaimashita Khula-chin!

**Kirei- neko**: iya. Dan semoga suka sama fanfic yang divaa buat ini.

**Murasaki Nabilah** : ah.. Holaa Nabilah-chan! Ini kakak udah update. Review ya? Soal mata Hinata yang merah itu.. kakak Cuma merasa agak aneh aja kalau kucing pakai matanya klan Hyuuga #AlasanGakLogis

:ya. Semoga segreget dan lebih greget lagi dari yang pertama. Arigatou udah review.

**Retsuya02**: beda kok. Dan kenapa Hinata berubah jadi kucing itu masih rahasia. Jadi tunggu aja~

.

Arigatou gozaimashita minna! Review lagi ya?

Bye! Bye! n,nb


	3. Chapter 3 : Sweet Cup Cake , Sweet Kiss

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAT? 2 © Hyuuga Divaa Arashii**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO's. Alur kecepetan. Dan warning warning lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**(Remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Sweet Cup Cake, Sweet Kiss**

**.**

* * *

Sejak tadi malam pemuda pirang itu tidur dengan lelap. Wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil ketika tertidur, membuat Hinata tidak berhenti untuk terus menarik sudut bibirnya dan memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Naruto. Pemuda pertama yang Hinata ketahui namanya sejak ia menjadi aneh seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya asyik sekali bisa merubah tubuh menjadi kucing yang imut dan menggemaskan. Tapi itu membuat Hinata terkadang menjadi incaran banyak orang. Sudah beberapa orang yang membawanya dan untungnya ia bisa kabur dari orang-orang yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Enggh.." Hinata tersentak. Ia kembali memandang Naruto yang sedang terbaring di atas sofa.

Mata Naruto mengerjap perlahan. Terbuka lalu tertutup. Begitu seterusnya.

'Sejak kapan ada seorang bidadari di rumahku? Aku pasti masih bermimpi.' Matanya kembali terpejam. Hinata terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berubah-ubah saat tidur. Itu terlihat sangat lucu untuknya. Ya, walaupun kakinya terasa keram karena duduk berjam-jam demi menatap Naruto semalaman.

Kring.. Kring.. Kring..

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari alarm yang dipasang Naruto. Mendengar suara alarm membuat Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Huaa!" Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Hinata yang menatapnya polos, membuat Naruto terjungkal kebelakang dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?!" Naruto kemudian berdiri memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan kembali duduk di sofa sambil memandang Hinata yang duduk manis di atas karpet.

"Sejak tadi malam." Perkataan Hinata membuat alis Naruto naik. Yang benar saja! Berarti gadis itu tidak tidur dari semalam?

"Benarkah? Jadi, kau tidak tidur?" Hinata menggeleng perlahan.

"Lihat!" ia menunjukkan kalung yang ia punya kepada Naruto. Membuat Naruto tambah bingung dengan tingkah gadis di depannya. Sebenarnya Hinata itu gadis umur berapa sih? Tingkah lakunya menunjukan kalau dia masih anak-anak.

"Ka-Kalung ini bercahaya. Berarti energiku masih cukup untuk menjadi manusia dan tidak perlu tidur. Kalau berliannya redup, berarti aku harus menjadi kucing untuk menghemat energiku," Hinata menjelaskan sambil menggenggam kalung berliannya.

"Cahaya? Aku tidak melihat cahaya apapun dari kalung itu." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Benarkah? Souka.. aku 'kan berbeda dengan Naruto-kun. Jadi bisa saja Naruto-kun tidak melihatnya," Ucap Hinata dengan suara kecil.

"Kalung ini sangat berharga. Ini menyangkut hidupku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa bisa sampai lepas dari lehermu?"

"Mungkin saja karena mantra pengikatnya melemah~"

"Astaga! Sekarang jam berapa?!" Naruto panik sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sekolahnya. Lagian, harusnya ia bersiap-siap ke sekolah terlebih dahulu baru mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Jam setengah enam. Kenapa?"

"Hah? Yokatta. Aku pikir aku sudah terlambat." Naruto menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran sofa. Hinata kemudian berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun mau pergi?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Di lihat dari samping pun Naruto sudah bisa membuat ia terpesona.

"Hm. Aku akan ke sekolah." Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, membuat Hinata memerah karena ketahuan sedang memandang Naruto.

"Aku mandi dulu." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mengacak pelan rambut Hinata. Hinata lalu memandang sendu punggung Naruto yang mendadak menjauh.

"Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat!" Naruto kemudian keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan Naruto-kun." Setelah Naruto keluar rumah. Hinata langsung mengunci pintu rumah itu. Ia masih ingat Naruto yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh masuk ruangan di rumah ini sembarangan. Ia juga harus mengunci pintu kalau di rumah maupun ketika pergi. Banyak hal lainnya yang bahkan sudah di tulis Naruto dan di tempel di pintu kulkas.

Hinata kemudian berjalan sambil bersenandung. Ia haus. Jadi, ia menuju dapur untuk minum. Saat ia akan minum, mata Amethyst nya melihat sebuah kertas dengan tulisan berjejer rapi.

Ia pun membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.

'Kalau ingin makan, ramen masih ada di tempat penyimpanan. Jangan lupa rapikan sesudah makan.'

Hinata kemudian membuka lemari penyimpanan Naruto. Ia mengambil satu cup ramen. Dan membuatnya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto kemarin. Ia masih mengingat, bahkan detail yang Naruto lakukan kemarin terekam jelas di memorinya.

Setelah ramen yang di buatnya siap, Hinata menarik kursi dan segera duduk di meja makan. Rasanya sangat sepi kalau tidak ada Naruto. Padahal Hinata baru ditinggalkan Naruto sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

Pasti Naruto selalu merasa kesepian tinggal di rumah yang sebesar ini.

"Slurp.. Oishii.." dalam sekejap, ramen yang di makan Hinata langsung habis. Dan tak lupa pesan Naruto yang ada di kertas, Ia pun langsung membuang sampah ke tong sampah kecil di dapur.

Kemudian ia berjalan lagi ke arah kulkas. Ia melihat apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan selama Naruto tidak di rumah.

'Kalau bosan tontonlah Tv. Atau berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar dan jangan lupa mengunci pintu! Bawalah beberapa lembar uang yang ada di tempat aku tunjuk 'kan tadi.'

Sepertinya menonton Tv adalah hal yang bagus. Hinata kemudian meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Ia juga sempat memperhatikan bagaimana cara Naruto menonton Tv dan menukar-nukar chanelnya.

Badan mungilnya ia hempaskan ke sofa empuk berwarna krem yang menjadi tempat tidur Naruto semalam. Bahkan wangi citrus tubuh Naruto masih tertinggal di sofa ini.

Hinata mengikuti gaya Naruto menukar-nukar channel. Ia juga mengikuti gaya Naruto yang memutar matanya bosan ketika melihat siaran Tv yang tidak bagus. Hal itu membuat Hinata terkikik geli sendiri.

Hinata kemudian melirik jam. Naruto bilang Naruto akan pulang sekitar jam 3. Dan sekarang masih jam 9. Ia menghembus 'kan nafasnya perlahan. Padahal baru 2 jam yang lalu ia di tinggalkan Naruto. Tapi sudah sangat bosan.

'Kalau bosan tontonlah Tv. Atau berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar dan jangan lupa mengunci pintu! Bawalah beberapa lembar uang yang ada di tempat aku tunjuk 'kan tadi.'

"Ah benar! Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan." Hinata kemudian kembali lagi ke dapur. Mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang di simpan Naruto di sebuah kotak di dalam laci meja.

"Sepertinya segini sudah cukup." Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Merasa ada yang kurang, ia pun berbalik dan berpikir sebentar.

"Ah ya! Alas kaki!" Hinata kemudian merunduk tepat di rak sepatu milik Naruto. Ia menatap jejeran pasang sandal dan sepatu yang Naruto punya.

"Kawai.." ia kemudian mengambil sebuah sandal putih bertali –milik Kushina dulu–. Setelah selesai memakai sandal –yang entah kenapa pas di kakinya–, ia pun berdiri. Dan mengikuti gaya Naruto yang merapikan penampilannya melalui cermin yang terpasang di dinding dekat pintu. Hal yang menyenangkan bisa melakukan aktifitas yang di lakukan Naruto.

Hinata keluar rumah dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu dan meletakkan kuncinya di sebuah pot kecil di dekat pintu. Naruto biasanya tidak melakukan itu, tapi karena kuncinya Cuma ada satu dan satu lagi ia lupa menaruhnya di mana, akhirnya Naruto meletakkannya di bawah pot kecil di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" Hinata berseru kecil sambil menutup pagar rumah Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kiba! Mana pr mu?" Naruto berdiri di dekat meja Kiba dengan wajah kesal. Ia selalu malas mengumpulkan pr untuk satu orang ini. Setiap ia akan mengumpulkan pr, pemuda pecinta anjing itu pasti selalu mengelak dan selalu memberi alasan.

"Yo ketua kelas! Bagaimana kalau aku meminjam pr mu, dan nanti siang aku trak~"

"Sensei! Inuzuka Kiba tidak membuat pr-nya!" ujar Naruto kemudian. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi Kiba. Dan ia sangat berterimakasih kepada siapapun juga yang berhasil membuat Kiba tidak sekelas dengannya.

"Inuzuka-kun! Silahkan keluar dari kelasku hari ini."

Wajah terkejut Kiba sangat terlihat jelas, membuat siswa dan siswi di sana tertawa. Naruto kemudian tersenyum tipis, dan semoga saja kali ini Kiba bisa jera dan akan selalu membuat pr.

"Selamat bersenang-senang kawan~" ujar Naruto kemudian.

.

.

.

Sensei mereka keluar sebentar. Katanya sih ke toilet. Hal itu di manfaatkan oleh murid di sana untuk merileks 'kan otak sejenak dengan bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman mereka. Naruto yang bosan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

'Okaa-chan.. aku sudah hidup dengan baik sekarang.' Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, hidup Naruto berubah 180 derajat. Ia menjadi anak yang rajin. Lebih mementingkan belajar dari pada bersenang senang keluar. Ia juga lebih suka menabung uang bulanan yang di kirimkan Menma padanya. Ia sekarang lebih berhati-hati memilih teman, tidak ingin masa lalunya kembali terulang.

Naruto cukup populer di kalangan murid murid. Hanya saja dia memang agak membatasi diri dengan mereka. Masih trauma mungkin. Dan Kiba adalah salah satu temannya yang cukup dekat dengannya –walaupun ia masih agak membatasi diri–. Terkadang pemuda coklat jabrik itu selalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Tapi bagaiamanapun, sejak SMA ia sudah selalu bersama-sama dengan Kiba.

'Naruto-kun.' Ia serasa mendengar sesuatu. Dan sepertinya itu cara Hinata memanggilnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia mulai menyukai cara Hinata memanggilnya.

Hinata. Apa yang di lakukan gadis itu sekarang? Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Naruto terkadang heran sendiri dengan pemikirannya untuk membantu orang lain. Bahkan gadis yang tidak ia ketahui asal-usulnya. Gadis yang sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Baiklah.. mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda tadi." Naruto kembali kekesadarannya dan kemudian bersiap mengikuti pelajaran.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Hinata terkadang risih juga sebagai manusia. Ia risih di perhatikan begitu intens oleh orang-orang. Memangnya apa yang aneh dari dirinya? Ia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan tidak bisa di katakan memalukan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar.

Kini Hinata tepat berhenti di sebuah mesin minuman kaleng otomatis. Ia tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia berjalan-jalan dan menikmati makanan, tapi uang yang di berikan Naruto, tidak berkurang sepersen pun. Tiap Hinata menatap sesuatu yang di inginkannya, pasti tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang dengan senang hati membelikan itu untuknya.

Hinata memperhatikan seseorang di depannya yang sepertinya sedang memasukkan beberapa uang logam ke dalam mesin itu. Hinata bahkan baru mengetahui cara memakai mesin itu.

"Engg.. Nona. Apa anda ingin satu?" Hinata menoleh. Ya. seperti sekarang ini contohnya. Ia kemudian menatap seorang pria bertopi yang sepertinya tidak beda jauh dengan umurnya.

"Apakah boleh?" pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk. Hinata mengambil minuman kaleng yang di berikan orang itu.

"Sini, biar saya saja yang membukakkannya." Hinata kembali menyerahkan minuman kaleng itu kepada pemuda itu.

"Arigatou." Hinata tersenyum. Pemuda itu sedikit merona melihat senyum Hinata dan kemudian pamit pergi. Hinata hanya menggeleng dengan keanehan orang-orang ini.

Jadi, sebenarnya ia lebih senang menjadi apa? Manusia seperti dia dahulu tapi membuatnya risih, atau kucing kecil imut menggemaskan tapi takut tertangkap? Sampai sekarang pun ia masih memikirkan jawabannya.

Ia meminum minuman kaleng bersoda itu, walaupun rasanya agak aneh di lidahnya tapi dia cukup menyukainya.

"Waa~ orang itu memakai baju yang sama dengan Naruto-kun." Hinata menatap dua orang siswa yang sepertinya membolos pelajaran. Dia kemudian melangkah lagi. Tapi tepat di depan toko kue ia kembali berhenti dan matanya terus terusan menatap cup cake imut beraneka bentuk dan warna.

"Tidak.. Tidak. Nanti kalau aku melihat itu lagi seseorang akan tiba-tiba datang padaku. Hee~ aku tidak ingin menggunakan cara itu." Hinata menggeleng perlahan. Tapi kemudian matanya menatap bangunan besar dengan tinggi menjulang dan banyak orang di sana. Dan baju mereka pun sama seperti Naruto.

Hinata kemudian mendekat ke bangunan itu. Tapi karena agak takut untuk mencoba masuk, akhirnya ia pun hanya duduk di taman dekat gedung itu.

"Jadi ini yang namanya sekolah." Hinata mengingat baik-baik. Ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan memori barunya. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lupakan di masa lalu dan sekarang terasa mengganjal. Bahkan ia mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu yang hanya berujung membuatnya sakit.

Kaki Hinata berayun. Ia cukup bosan. Tapi untungnya di sini cukup teduh jadi ia bisa merasakan semilir angin yang melewatinya. Beberapa orang yang lewat menatap kagum atas maha karya tuhan yang satu itu. Hinata hanya memandang orang-orang itu dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan.

Hari sudah semakin siang dan Hinata tetap duduk di sana sambil bersenandung menghilangkan kebosanannya. Sepertinya lain kali dia akan memilih menikmati AC di rumah Naruto dengan minum segelas susu dan menonton Tv.

Suara bel yang cukup keras terdengar. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu banyak orang yang keluar dari bangunan megah itu. Hinata pikir ini pasti waktunya pulang. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mendekat ke gedung itu.

Belum sampai di depan gerbang, Hinata malah di kejutkan oleh suara yang sangat kencang mendekat ke arahnya.

"TUAN PUTRI!"

"Eh?" refleks kaki Hinata berlari ke dalam sekolah mencari tempat berlindung.

"TUAN PUTRI!" mereka semakin banyak. Membuat Hinata kewalahan lari akibat fisiknya yang tidak terlalu kuat.

"Kyaa!" dia semakin cepat berlari membuat perhatian orang-orang kini terpusat pada dirinya.

Bruk

"Ittai!" ia terjatuh. Lalu mengadah dan untungnya ia menemukan Naruto-kun yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Ia segera berdiri dan bersembunyi di balik punggung tegap Naruto.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa bisa disini? Hoii?"

"Kyaa!" mendengar suara langkah kaki yang banyak kian mendekat, membuat Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan baju Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai! Kembali 'kan tuan putri kami!"

"Eh? Tuan putri?"

"Ya. Kami tidak tau namanya tapi kami langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Seseorang berambut hitam berbicara dengan matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi berbentuk Love.

"Ya! Dan kami memutuskan membuat Fans club!" seseorang berada di tengah gerombolan itu kemudian berbicara. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Ah terserah kalian. Hinata perkenalkan dulu dirimu." Hinata kemudian memunculkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Naruto.

"Huaaa! Tuan putri kami yang cantik!" ujar orang-orang itu histeris. Hinata keluar dengan langkah hati-hati dan tangan yang masih memegang lengan baju Naruto.

"Engg.. Hinata desu. Yoroshiku." Perkenalan yang singkat, apa lagi dengan suaranya yang halus membuat beberapa orang di sana pingsan, agak lebay tapi memang itu yang terjadi.

"Minggir.. aku akan pergi dengan Hinata. Jika ingin membuat fans club silahkan tapi jangan sampai menyentuh Hinata." Ujar Naruto dengan deathglarenya yang menakuti orang-orang disana.

"Ha'i Naruto-senpai. Tapi sering-sering bawa Hinata-sama kesini! Ok?"

'Lupakan.' Ujar Naruto dalam hati. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh saat ia melihat Hinata memiliki fans sebanyak itu. Ada perasaan tidak rela orang-orang itu menyukai Hinata.

Hinata masih memegang lengan baju –ralat– sekarang lengan Naruto dengan senang. Banyak juga orang-orang yang iri. Sementara Naruto yang tidak sadar hanya membiarkan Hinata tetap memeluk lengannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti. Tepat di depan toko roti yang menjual Cup Cake tadi. Mau tidak mau Naruto juga berhenti karena lengannya yang di peluk Hinata.

"Kau mau?" Naruto hanya mendapat anggukan dengan pipi Hinata yang menggembung. Mereka pun masuk kedalam toko itu. Memilih cup cake yang akan dibeli.

"Hanya satu. Ok?" Hinata mengangguk senang dan kemudian memilih sebuah cupcake dengan krim berwarna putih dan cherry di atasnya. Tidak lupa beberapa taburan meses warna warni yang menambah cantiknya cup cake yang dipilih Hinata.

Naruto kemudian membayar cup cake yang dipilih Hinata dan segera mengajak Hinata keluar karena tidak tahan melihat para gadis yang menatapnya centil.

Hinata memandang dengan takjub cup cake yang Naruto beli. Ia sangat suka. Suki suki suki suki desu~

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hm.. karena Naruto-kun yang membelikannya untukku. Jadi aku suka." Ia kemudian menggigit sedikit cupcake itu.

"Naruto-kun mau? A-Ah tidak.. Itu terdengar seperti aku memberikan sisa makananku ke Naruto-kun." Hinata memakan kembali Cup cakenya dengan perlahan dan wajah yang sedikit menunduk. Tanpa ia sadari Naruto melangkah dengan cepat ke depan dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Ia kemudian memakan cupcake yang sedang di makan Hinata.

Wajah mereka dekat. Hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah Cup cake. Naruto juga tidak tau apa yang merasukinya. Dan kenapa dia malah tiba-tiba berjalan ke depan dan ikut menggigit cup cake yang sedang di makan Hinata.

Mereka diam dengan posisi seperti itu beberapa detik, bahkan ada orang yang memotret momen mereka yang sedang memakan cup cake dengan mesra di depan umum. Dengan perlahan Naruto mundur dan ia kembali berdiri seperti biasa.

"A-Aku tidak akan jijik makan makanan yang sama dengan orang yang semanis Hinata." Naruto kemudian merutuki dirinya yang malah membuat suasana bertambah canggung. Rona merah pun menjalari pipi keduanya.

"Ano.. A-Arigatou gozaimasu." Hinata berucap dengan sangat pelan. Ia kemudian mengadah menatap Naruto yang kini terlihat sangat lucu. Krim dari cup cake tadi ternyata mengenai bagian atas bibir Naruto. Dan tampaknya pemuda maniak ramen itu tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk menghapus krim yang ada di atas bibirnya.

Tapi Naruto yang salah paham mengartikan isyarat Hinata, tampak terkejut karena menurutnya Hinata meminta sebuah ciuman. Naruto tambah merona.. ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Lagian Hinata 'kan sangat manis.

Chu~

'Ya tuhan. Jangan pingsan.' Hinata langsung mensugestikan ke badannya agar tidak bereaksi berlebihan.

Mereka berciuman. Di muka umum. Hanya beberapa detik dan hanya menempelkan bibir, tapi itu saja mampu membuat jantung Hinata berdetak keras. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertamanya sejak ingatannya hilang dan di gantikan ingatan baru. Dan Naruto pemuda pertama yang merasakan ciuman pertamanya.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat krim yang ada di bibir Hinata. Padahal sebelum ciuman tadi ia merasa tidak ada krim di bibir Hinata.

Hinata memegang dadanya dengan telapak tangan yang terkepal. Ia harus mampu menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya. Apalagi masih ada perjalanan pulang ke rumah Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun salah paham." Ia berujar dengan suara yang sangat sangat kecil.

"Itu.. bibir Naruto-kun ada krim. Ma-Makanya~" Naruto sudah tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. Rasanya telinganya terdapat asap yang keluar karena saking malunya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa salah paham?

Hinata kemudian dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

"Eh, Hinata? Hinata! Gomenasai!" Hinata tambah mempercepat langkah kaki kecilnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun no baka!" dan sore yang indah itu terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara dua orang berbeda gender yang menarik perhatian.

Ne, selamat berjuang Naruto-kun! Ganbatte!

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

A/N: Ah haloo! Divaa update agak cepat karena permintaan maaf Divaa kepada readers-san. Soalnya chp 2 kemarin Naruto jadi terlihat cengeng dan Divaa baru sadar akan hal itu setelah baca review dari kalian. Padahal Divaa ingin ngebuat Hinata bisa ngelihat sisi lemah dari Naruto. Tapi nyatanya malah buat Naruto sering kali nangis ya? Gomenasai!

Oh ya~ masalah konflik.. karena permintaan readers yang gak pingin Divaa buat cerita cinta segitiga, segi empat, segi lima (Divaa ketawa sendiri loh baca salah satu review) jadi Divaa putuskan akan mencari konflik lain dan untungnya udah ada beberapa konflik yang terpikirkan.

Konflik pertama mungkin akan ada di chapter 5. Sekarang masih pengenalan antara Hinata dan Naruto. Oh ya, karena divaa updatenya cepat, divaa jadinya gak bisa balas review satu-satu! Jadi Arigatou gozaimashita yang udah review fic Divaa!

**Arigatou minna:**

**Retsuya02 , itanatsu, june25, , kurama no yokay , kirei- neko , Nobi , betmenpengangguran , JihanFitrina-chan , Ome Mr Panda , Zombie-NHL , Blue-senpai , Murasaki –Nabilah, Nirina-ne Bellanesia , 2nd silent reader , KandaNHL-desu , Bunshin Anugrah ET , Aizen L sousuke.**

Jangan lupa review, ok? n,nb


	4. Chapter 4 : Make Me Fall in Love

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAT? 2 © Hyuuga Divaa Arashii**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO's. Alur kecepetan. Dan warning warning lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**(Remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Make Me Fall in Love **

**.**

**.**

Sekarang masih pagi. Tapi tidak terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah, karena gerbang sekolah akan tertutup kurang lebih 5 menit lagi. Naruto duduk tenang di kursinya. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia tidak yakin bisa menyerap pelajaran hari ini. Dia sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Ho~ mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksimu melihat ini!" Kiba mendekat dan menghempaskan beberapa lembar foto di atas meja Naruto, yang mau tak mau membuat mata Naruto yang mengantuk langsung terbuka lebar.

"Jadi dia siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Tidak!" respon yang cepat keluar dari mulut Naruto. Hal itu membuat Kiba tertawa.

"Tidak berarti iya. Jadi, siapa nama gadis yang di foto ini? Ciuman di depan umum, eh? Berani sekali." Kiba mengambil salah satu foto itu lalu mengibas-ngibaskannya ke Naruto. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa maumu?"

"Hei! Aku mencoba bersikap baik sekarang. Dan segeralah ke mading sekolah. Sebelum ada guru yang menemukan fo~ Hei! Dengarkan aku dulu!" belum selesai Kiba berbicara, Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari kelas.

Kelasnya berada di lantai tiga. Mau tak mau, ia juga harus menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan jangan sampai terjatuh. Salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk melihat jam tangan silver di tangannya, ia kemudian menghitung berapa menit lagi sampai bel masuk di bunyikan. Dia bisa mati kalau ada guru yang lewat di depan mading.

"Hah~ Hah~" ia berhenti beberapa meter tak jauh dari mading yang sedang di kerubungi banyak orang. Pokoknya dia harus menerobos kerumunan itu dan mengambil fotonya.

Srek

Akhirnya..

Kini semua mata tertuju padanya. beragam ekspresi di tampilkan oleh orang-orang yang ada di situ. Naruto langsung mendeathglare orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Geromboln itu mendesah kecewa dan kemudian bubar karena tidak ada lagi hal yang menarik perhatian di mading.

Shion yang memang dari tadi berada di sana tampak termenung. Ia menyandar pada salah satu tiang koridor sambil memeluk erat bukunya.

Naruto mencium seorang gadis. Ciuman bukan hal aneh bagi mereka. Tapi pelakunya yang menjadi hal aneh. Naruto yang selalu jaga jarak dengan orang-orang apalagi wanita, terlihat aneh saja kalau ia begitu mesra dengan seorang gadis. Atau jangan-jangan gadis itulah penyebab Naruto selalu menjaga jarak? Jadi, Naruto sudah punya seorang kekasih, eh? Baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya ia tidak harus berpikir kalau Naruto itu.. ah lupakan.

Teet Teet Teet

Bel sudah berbunyi. Shion pun segera berjalan meninggalkan semua kehebohan yang terjadi pagi ini.

.

.

.

Hinata menyentuh bibirnya. Bahkan pagi ini pun sensasi bibir Naruto yang menempel di bibirnya masih terasa. Sejak tadi malam dia agak merasa canggung dengan Naruto. Begitu pun Naruto. Ia merasa sangat gugup jika berpapasan dengan Hinata. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto, mereka sama-sama tidak suka situasi yang seperti ini.

Bagaimana cara Naruto menolongnya kalau ia saja merasa canggung dengan Naruto? Hah, pokoknya ia harus memperbaiki keadaan.

Hinata duduk di pinggir kasur. Ini sekarang kamarnya. Ucap Naruto tadi malam. Bahkan Hinata dapat melihat jelas Naruto yang agak gugup saat mengantarkan Hinata ke sebuah kamar di rumah ini. Kamarnya bernuansa putih dan biru. Begitupun perabotannya yang di dominasi warna putih dan biru.

Kamar Hinata tepat di depan kamar Naruto. Hinata ingin sekali masuk ke kamar Naruto. Karena ia ingin selalu menghirup aroma citrus yang membuatnya ketagihan. Tapi ia belum memiliki keberanian untuk melangkah masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Hinata termenung perlahan. Ada perasaan mengganjal saat Hinata memikirkan Naruto. Hah, bagaimanapun ia harus menemui Naruto ke sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

Hinata berputar-putar di taman dekat sekolah Naruto. Naruto memang agak cepat pulang hari ini. Jadi ia putuskan untuk juga lebih cepat datang ke sekolah Naruto.

Hah, dia jadi ingin sekolah seperti Naruto. Pasti seru. Tapi sayang.. identitas saja dia tidak punya dan untuk apa ke sekolah? Ingatannya juga menghilang. Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah bergantung pada Naruto sampai ingatannya kembali dan ia menjadi manusia seperti dulu lagi.

Ratusan orang keluar dari gerbang sekolah itu. Jadi, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah Naruto. Hari ini juga sama seperti kemarin. Hinata selalu menjadi pusat perhatian ketika berjalan-jalan keluar.

'Abaikan saja.' Entah ada apa hari ini, tapi kenapa mata orang-orang yang selalu berpusat padanya agak aneh. Dan sekarang ia malah merasa takut. Apalagi beberapa orang gadis menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata dikejutkan oleh orang-orang yang mengaku mengidolakan dirinya. Hinata membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum tulus yang ia punya.

"Ah ya.. Naruto-senpai ada di lantai 3. Dan kalian! Jangan memandangi Hinata-sama seperti itu! Atau kami akan~" Ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

"MENGHABISI KALIAN!" ujar mereka serempak.

"Daijoubu." Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

'Glek' semua orang langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain. Asal jangan ke arah Hinata dan para fansnya. Nekat? Tanggung saja sendiri di bully habis-habisan oleh fans Hinata yang puluhan banyaknya. Itu yang ada disekolah.. belum lagi perkumpulan fansnya yang berada di luar sekolah. Kalau ingin mati dengan cepat dan tragis silahkan bully Hinata.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san."

"Doitashimashite! Kami pergi dulu Hinata-sama. Jaga diri baik-baik." Mereka masih saja mengawasi orang yang sempat memandang Hinata dengan aneh. Hinata pun bingung kenapa ia bisa memiliki fans yang sebegitu banyaknya dan terlalu overprotektif padanya.

"Hm.." gerombolan penggemar Hinata pun sudah pergi. Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan mendekat ke gedung itu. Menemukan Naruto dan membuat keadaan menjadi normal kembali.

Seseorang tampak mendekat. Ia memegang selembar foto ditangannya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang Hinata dan selembar foto itu secara bergantian.

"Kau gadis yang ada di dalam foto ini 'kan?" Kiba menunjukkan sebuah foto ke arah Hinata yang langsung membuat Hinata mematung di tempat. Itu fotonya dengan Naruto yang tengah berciuman.

"Ah, ternyata benar. Jadi kau ya kekasihnya Naruto itu?"

"Tidak!"

"Wah.. kalian kompak sekali. Jawaban kalian sama dan persis dalam hitungan detik yang sama. Tidak itu berarti iya lho.." ucap Kiba menggoda. Hinata menatap Kiba dengan wajah polosnya. Hah, orang di depannya ini sangat merepotkan.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Namamu?" ucap Kiba sambil tangannya menjulur ke depan.

"Hi-Hinata desu. Yoroshiku." Mereka bersalaman sebentar lalu terlepas setelah beberapa detik.

"Oh ya, nama keluargamu? Tidak mungkin 'kan namamu hanya Hinata saja." Hinata kebingungan. Dia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang di katakan orang bernama Kiba itu. Nama keluarga? Jangankan nama keluarga. Namanya saja ia tidak ingat.

Naruto-kun. Ia butuh Naruto karena sepertinya orang ini ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang dirinya.

"Dia seorang Hyuuga. Kau tidak lihat matanya?" Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berjalan di belakang Kiba. Yokatta. Hinata tersenyum senang. Untung Naruto datang di saat yang tepat.

"Sugoi. Seorang bangsawan Hyuuga ternyata. Souke, Bunke? Kau memang hebat Naruto!"

"Sara mencarimu. Cepat temui dia! Sudah punya kekasih tapi malah pendekatan dengan kekasih orang." Naruto mencibir tindakan Kiba. Membuat Kiba menggerutu kesal.

'Kekasih?' sebentar ini Naruto mengatakan kalau Hinata kekasih Naruto 'kan? Benar 'kan? Hinata agak bersemu merah mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Kiba-kun!" baru saja dibicarakan, Sara langsung datang dan memeluk lengan Kiba erat.

"Kau jahat sekali. Meninggalkan ku sendirian." Sara merajuk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kiba sambil menutup matanya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Suara barritone Naruto keluar. Sara langsung membuka matanya dan berdiri dengan tegap.

"Eh? Bukankan dia gadis yang kau cium itu, Naruto? Kawai~" sementara Hinata hanya merona di katakan seperti itu.

"Ah, sudahlah kami mau pergi. Jaa!" Naruto lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata untuk menjauh dari sepasang kekasih itu. Berurusan dengan Kiba dan Sara itu merepotkan. Mereka selalu menggali informasi aneh dari orang-orang yang di tanyainya. Dan terkadang Naruto sampai keceplosan mengatakan rahasia pribadinya pada pasangan itu.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata masih mengikuti langkah Naruto dengan agak cepat.

"Hm?" tatapan Naruto masih lurus ke depan. Ia berada beberapa langkah di depan Hinata dengan tangan yang masih menggengam pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun bilang aku kekasih Naruto-kun. A-Apa itu benar?" tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti. Ia kemudian berbalik. Menatap wajah polos Hinata yang terkadang terlihat seperti kucing sungguhan di matanya.

"Kau salah dengar." Ucap Naruto singkat. Naruto kembali berjalan sambil menarik pergelangan Hinata. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Padahal ia yakin kalau Naruto mengatakan dirinya adalah kekasih Naruto. Yakin. Sangat yakin.

"Souka! Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan umum? Sekalian mencari tau cara agar kau bisa kembali. Semoga saja terdapat buku yang seperti itu."

"Ba-Baiklah." Hinata tau kalau Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya menuruti perkataan pemuda blonde maniak ramen itu.

.

.

.

"Shion?" Shion yang sedang menunduk sambil membaca buku itu kemudian mengadah. Menatap Naruto dan seorang gadis –yang sepertinya familiar di matanya– secara bergantian. Kening Shion sedikit mengerut. Otak jeniusnya mencoba berpikir di mana ia pernah melihat wajah familiar itu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Mau membaca buku juga? Dan emm.. siapa gadis di sebelahmu? Kekasihmu kah?" ucap Shion perlahan dengan tangan yang langsung menutup buku yag dibacanya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Kekasih Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum sambil tangannya terentang ke depan.

"Hi-Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mencubit pingang Hinata dan berbisik pelan.

"I-Ittai Naruto-kun!" Hinata kemudian menepis tangan tan Naruto dari piggangnya.

"Aku Shion. Yoroshiku." Shion membalas uluran tangan Hinata.

"Jangan dengarkan dia~" ucap naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. Terkadang Hinata bisa jadi terlalu polos dan terlalu polosnya itu berdampak tidak baik bagi Naruto.

"Ah tentu saja! Bukankah kau yang ada di foto mading itu ya? Tidak heran kalau kalian berciuman."

'Bagus.' Batin Naruto. Bahkan Shion yang adik kelasnya saja tau. Bagaimana dengan murid-murid seangkatannya? Inilah resikonya salah paham dan tiba-tiba mencium seorang gadis.

"Ah ya, apa kau tau di mana letak buku-buku sejarah jepang?"

Shion menunjuk ke arah kanan. Tepat di sebuah rak besar yang berisi buku-buku kuno tentang jepang.

"Arigatou." Naruto kemudian menarik pergelangan Hinata membuat Hinata harus menuruti kemana pun Naruto membawanya. Sementara Shion hanya tersenyum maklum melihat 'sepasang kekasih' yang terlihat sangat unik.

"Hyuuga Hinata ya? Apa dia dari keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga?"

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 1 jam mereka duduk di salah satu meja dengan tumpukan buku yang tinggi di hadapan mereka. Naruto yang sudah 2 tahun merubah hobinya menjadi membaca sudah terbiasa dengan buku bertumpuk-tumpuk di hadapannya. Begitupun Hinata, dia tampak antusias membaca buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak bisa di buka." Naruto pun mengalihkan mata sapphirenya dari buku ke Hinata. Alisnya menukik melihat Hinata yang berusaha membuka buku itu.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

"Nanti bawa pulang saja buku yang ini ya? Aku ingin mencoba membukanya di rumah."

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan meminjam buku itu." suasana kembali hening. Asik dengan bacaan mereka masing-masing sampai tiba seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Naruto-kun.. Hyuuga-san."

Naruto menoleh ke samping, mendapati Shion yang sedang mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Hinata. Matanya memperhatikan tumpukan buku yang menjulang tinggi di atas meja dan beberapa buku yang juga berceceran di meja dengan halaman yang terbuka.

"Kau terlalu formal kepada Hinata, Shion. Lagian dia seumuran denganku." Ucap Naruto memperhatikan buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ah begitu? Karena Hyuuga-san bukan senpai ku. Bagaimana aku panggil Hinata-nee saja. Apa boleh?" Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Hinata kemudian mencuri-curi pandang ke wajah Naruto yang terlihat serius, membuat wajahnya yang tampan menjadi tambah tampan di mata Hinata.

"Aku akan pergi ke café seberang. Hinata-nee mau ikut?" ajak Shion. Hinata kemudian menutup beberapa buku di hadapannya sebelum mengangguk dan berdiri bersama Shion.

"Naruto-kun ikut?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menggeleng perlahan.

"Masih banyak hal menarik yang perlu aku ketahui. Kalian duluan saja, kalau sempat aku akan menyusul." Mereka mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Saat keluar dari perpustakaan banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka secara intens dan menganggap kalau mereka berdua kembar. Kalau di pikir-pikir mereka memang mirip. Yang membedakan mereka hanya rambut dan mata mereka yang memang berbeda warna. Sedangkan kulit dan bentuk wajah mereka nyaris sama. Ya, walaupun masalah tinggi badan, Hinata lebih unggul beberapa cm dari Shion.

Setelah menyebrang jalanan yang sangat ramai, mereka pun masuk ke dalam sebuah café yang tidak terlalu besar. Ini café langganan Shion. Kebanyakan maid di sini sudah mengenal Shion dengan baik. Hinata dan Shion memilih tempat yang terletak di dekat aquarium besar yang berisi ikan-ikan hias.

"Engg? Shion-chan punya saudara kembar? Kenapa tidak cerita?" seorang maid agak terkejut melihat Hinata dan Shion yang sedang duduk sambil memandang aquarium yang berisi ikan hias.

"Ah benarkah? Hinata-nee bukan saudaraku. Tapi kalau dibilang seperti itu tidak apa. Aku juga sempat berpikir kalau kami juga mirip." Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi Shion.

"Setidaknya aku memiliki saudara kembar yang manis." Shion terkikik. Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama mendengar penuturan Shion.

.

.

.

"Hinata-nee sangat menyukai Naruto-kun ya? Cara Hinata-nee memandang Naruto-kun berbeda." Hinata tersipu mendengar penuturan Shion. Dia memang menyukai Naruto. Bahkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu Hinata langsung menyukai Naruto. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaan Naruto dan langsung saja mengatakan kepada Shion kalau mereka pacaran. Tapi Hinata ada perasaan takut saat melihat Shion yang begitu akrab dengan Naruto. Bahkan saat Hinata belum mengenal Naruto, ia sempat mengintip Naruto yang berbicara cukup lama dengan Shion.

"Ah, tentu saja." Ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Aku juga menyukai Naruto-kun." Pegangan Hinata pada gelasnya tiba-tiba mengerat. Ini yang ia takutkan.

"Tapi itu dulu. Karena Naruto-kun mirip dengan seseorang yang aku cintai. Tapi setalah aku pikir-pikir, Naruto-kun tetap Naruto-kun. Orang yang aku cintai itu tetap orang yang aku cintai. Aku tidak mungkin menyamakan mereka." Shion berucap panjang lebar tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan." Ucap Shion yang mau tak mau membuat Hinata tersenyum tambah lebar.

"Omedetou Shion-chan!" Hinata sedikit membungkuk dan menjangkau tangan Shion untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Ini pertunangan yang di paksakan. Tapi aku senang akan bertunangan dengan orang yang aku cintai."

Hinata agak terkejut. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Tiba-tiba kepala Hinata terasa pusing. Sangat pusing dan sakit sampai ia menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang berdiri tegak di atas mejanya.

"Sakit.."

'Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini. Ini hidupku, kalian tidak bisa mengaturnya.'

'Terkutuk. Ini sudah ketentuan seorang Hyuuga.'

'Hanabi! Tidak Tou-sama!'

Bruk.

Hinata tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kursinya, membuat Shion langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menunduk sambil meletakkan kepala Hinata di atas pangkuannya. Hidung Hinata mengeluarkan darah membuat Shion langsung panik. Kini beberapa maid sudah membopong Hinata ke salah satu kamar yang menjadi tempat istirahat maid-maid. Dengan sigap Shion langsung menghubungi Naruto.

Sementara di tempat Naruto, Naruto yang sudah mendapat izin meminjam buku perpustakaan dengan cepat memasukkan buku yang ia pinjam ke dalam tasnya. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat menuruni tangga di depan perpustakaan dan menunggu lampu merah menyala dengan gelisah. Setelah semua kendaraan berhenti, kembali ia berlari dengan cepat menuju café di tempat Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

Di dalam café ia langsung bertemu dengan Shion yang beraut wajah khawatir. Shion menceritakan semuanya dan Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan saat ia sedang bercerita.

Naruto sampai ke sebuah ruangan. Ia kemudian membuka pintunya dan langsung terlihat Hinata yang pingsan tergeletak lemah di atas sebuah kasur kecil di ruangan itu. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-nee bahkan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Ia sempat mengatakan sakit sebelum pingsan."

"Fisiknya agak lemah. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu aku sudah tau kalau ia memiliki fisik yang lemah."

Di sentuhnya perlahan wajah Hinata yang terasa sangat halus.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Terimakasih Shion." Shion hanya mengangguk saat melihat Naruto mencoba menggendong Hinata di punggungnya. Diam-diam Shion tersenyum senang karena senpainya yang selalu aneh, berubah berkat Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto sengaja memilih rute perjalanan yang sepi dan cepat sampai ke rumah. Wajah Hinata terlihat nyaman di gendongan Naruto, walaupun wajah Naruto terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu. Wajahnya memerah dan sesekali meringis saat Hinata mengubah posisinya digendongan Naruto. Sepertinya kesalahan besar saat ia terlihat sok gentle dengan menggendong Hinata dan tidak tau efeknya akan membuat tubuhnya panas dan berkeringat seperti sekarang.

Perlahan Hinata mengerjap tanpa disadari Naruto. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan baru menyadari kalau Naruto sedang menggendongnya. Bukannya meminta turun, ia malah mengeratkan pelukan tangannya ke leher Naruto. Dan wajahnya ia benamkan juga keleher Naruto, membuat pemuda blonde itu mematung sesaat.

"Hinata~ kau sudah sadar?" Hinata memejamkan kembali matanya, pura-pura tertidur. Naruto tersenyum tipis mengetahui Hinata yang pura-pura tidur karena matanya terbuka sedikit.

"Aku selalu ingin di gendong seperti ini. Entah kenapa." Bosan berura-pura tidur, Hinata kemudian membuka matanya.

'Kau suka, tapi aku tersiksa batin dan fisik.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Hinata menghirup pelan aroma rambut Naruto yang wangi. Ia sangat suka dengan wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa telah jatuh cinta ke Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata berbisik ke arah Naruto. Wajah Naruto merona dan perlahan ia tarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tetaplah seperti itu. Dan buat aku jatuh cinta juga kepadamu."

"Akan aku lakukan." Ucap Hinata yakin.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mengembalikanmu seperti semula."

"A-Ah ya.. Naruto-kun benar." Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Naruto semakin erat, membuat Naruto yang tidak tahan mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah.

.

.

.

Hinata langsung berubah menjadi seekor kucing ketika tiba di rumah Naruto. Energinya terkuras habis saat tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat perubahan Hinata terlihat agak terkejut, tapi setelah itu dia langsung berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil sebotol susu. Ia kemudian mengisi mangkuk yang ia pegang dengan susu yang ada dibotol dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

Ia masih ingat Hinata pernah mengatakan kalau energinya akan terisi kembali setelah makan. Mungkin sebentar lagi kucing manis bermata merah itu akan kembali menjadi manusia.

Sudah beberapa buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan membahas tentang kutukan-kutukan aneh. Dan yang paling membuatnya tertarik adalah kutukan penyihir Hyuuga. Setiap Hyuuga sudah dijodohkan sejak mereka kecil, itu yang tertulis di buku. Jika ada yang melanggarnya mereka akan terkena kutukan. Karena seorang Hyuuga akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Hyuuga sejati jika menikahi orang yang juga setara dengan mereka. Mata mereka yang indah dapat membunuh orang hanya dengan sekali lihat jika sudah menikahi orang yang setara; seorang keturunan bangsawan. Itu yang membuat mereka di haruskan untuk menikah dengan seorang keturunan bangsawan atau pemilik marga keluarga terbesar di Jepang.

Tapi sekarang Hyuuga di bagi menjadi dua golongan. Souke dan Bunke. Souke adalah garis keturunan yang masih memegang teguh tradisi itu. Bunke adalah keturunan Hyuuga yang sudah modern yang menganggap pertunangan dan kutukan yang di paksakan itu melanggar hak-hak manusia dan mencoba menghapuskannya, walaupun masih ada pro dan kontra di antara mereka. Bunke tidak terlalu mementingkan kekuatan mata mereka, maka dari itu mereka sangat menentang tentang kutukan itu.

Dan di dalam sejarah baru ada 1 orang yang terkena kutukan itu. Seorang perempuan Hyuuga keturunan Souke yang menolak untuk di jodohkan dan dia berubah menjadi monster menyeramkan yang menghuni sebuah hutan di jepang. Di kabarkan ia memiliki kalung ajaib yang bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik ketika kalungnya bercahaya. Dan setiap bulan purnama ia akan keluar hutan dan mencari kekasihnya yang menghilang. Tapi itu masih belum bisa di buktikan karena itu masih rumor yang beredar di antara kalangan masyarakat.

Naruto kemudian menatap Hinata yang kini asik menonton Tv dengan mata merah bundarnya. Wajah kucingnya terkadang menguap membuat kucing yang seminggu lalu Naruto temukan itu menjadi sangat menggemaskan.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Aktifitas Naruto yang sedang mengamati Hinata agak terganggu oleh sesuatu yang bergetar di saku celananya. Tangannya kemudian mengambil smartphonenya yang bergetar.

"Moshi moshi Menma-nii. Ada apa? Tumben kau menghubungiku?" Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto yang sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Rahang Naruto tiba-tiba mengeras. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Kau~ Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang kencang dan seperti membentak.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan ke sana besok. Jadi tunggu saja." Setelah mengatakan hal itu tangan Naruto langsung turun. Hinata yang merasa ada yang tidak beres langsung mengubah dirinya kembali menjadi manusia.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" ucapnya perlahan, sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Yee.. masuk konflik pertama.. konflik chp besok mungkin agak aneh dan mainstream. Tapi tenang aja TIDAK ADA CINTA BERSEGI di fanfic ini. Hanya mungkin chp besok konfliknya ringan. Jadi nikmatin aja dulu.. ok?

**Saatnya balas review!**

**Aizen L sousuke **: Arigatou gozaimashita! Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya?

**Ikanatsu** : wah Arigatou... walaupun beda akun tapi masih sempet baca dan review fanfic divaa..

**Nobi **: masa lalu Hinata mungkin akan divaa tampilin di beberapa chp ke depan. Soalnya divaa belum tau di mana letak yang pas buat masukin masa lalu Hinata.

**Yuan **: konflik batin? Memangnya kenapa dengan konflik itu? Ah ya... divaa belum bisa janjiin konflik apa yang divaa buat di chp depan. Konflik batin divaa rasa pasti ada.. tapi tergantung perkembangan fic sih.. karena review dari kalian para readers bisa membantu perubahan fic.. ah ya.. Arigatou Yuan udah mau review!

**Nyan Nyan Nyan **: update kilat? divaa selalu usahaain bisa update sekali seminggu.. divaa kan lagi libur setelah UN.. jadi divaa bisa agak fokus buat fanfic sekarang. Oh ya.. Arigatou udah review!

**Retsuya02 **: ah ya ini udah lanjut.. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Nanaleo009 **: sudah next.. jangan lupa review lagi ya?

**Guest **: terimakasih.. selama divaa ada waktu pasti akan selalu update kok fic ini.. makanya divaa lagi fokus sama pembuatan satu fic.. walaupun ada 2 fic yang divaa buat yang belum selesai dan sudah di publish ke ffn.. waktu itu divaa masih newbie, jadi fic abal2 yg divaa buat pun malah di publish #CurcolGaje

**Kirei- neko** : Ha.. ha.. ha.. Hinata lari karena ngeliat wajah naruto yang langsung cengo setelah nyium Hinata.. itu ngebuat Hinata tambah memerah.. ah divaa juga gak tau sih sebenarnya.. tanyain aja sama Hinatanya #plak #KanKamuYgBikin orang-orang itu gak kehipnotis kok.. cuman Hinatanya aja yang terlalu cantik dan imut dan menggemaskan dan unyu dan bla..bla..bla.. ya semoga aja divaa gak kena WB.. jadi semangatin divaa terus buat but fanfic ini ya?

**2nd silent reader** : aduh.. makasih.. padahal ini belum masuk konflik udah di bilang keren? Divaa jadi tersanjung #plak

**June25 **: ini udah lanjut.. arigatou. Berminat RnR lagi?

**Blue-Temple Of The King **: ini dia chapternya! Ayo di review..

**Zombie-NHL** : udah lanjut.. ^^

**Marche lottie** : Kyaa! Ceritanya manis? Divaa seneng banget.. Arigatou ne!

**Ome Mr Panda** : siapa yang dobe? Naruto? Dia mah udah dobe dari sananya #becanda se-dobe apapun Naruto, dia juga yg divaa harapin jadian sama Hinata di canon ^^

**Neko-chan** : Selamat! Anda orang yang ke dua bilang chapter ini manis banget! Ah iya.. divaa sangat Hinata-centric.. jadi divaa suka ngebuat Hinata jadi unyu-unyu di fanfic divaa..

**Bunshin Anugrah ET **: walaupun mesum.. divaa tetap suka Naruto! Yei! Hinata kayak magnet? Hinata kan cantik.. apalagi sifat polosnya itu yang divaa bikin gak tahan.. jadi wajar aja dia banyak yang ngefans! mau nyium Hinata? Jangan! Nanti di rasenggan Naruto, divaa gak tanggung jawab loh ya.. he he he

**KandaNHL-desu** : ya.. karena permintaan readers, divaa gak buat cint bersegi di fanfic divaa kali ini.. emangnya se-fluff apa sih makan nasi padang? Divaa orang padang jadi udah sering makan nasi padang, he he he.. Hinata digandrungi kayak gula karena dia super duper UNYU! Kyaa! divaa gak nahan kalau menyangkut tentang Hinata. Ya.. dan chp kali ini udah negejelasin kalau Hinata udah jatuh cinta ke Naruto.

**Sasshi Ken** : ini udah next.. silahkan dibaca..

**Po** : ini udah divaa lanjutin..

**Juanda . belepotan** : Arigatou udah review!

**Murasaki Nabilah** : Hinata memang kakak buat ada fans disini.. soalnya salah satu fans Hinata mendapat peran penting nantinya.. jadi tungguin aja!

**Akatzuki . arief** : ini udah lanjut ^^

Silahkan Review!


	5. Chapter 5 : Say Something

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Aktifitas Naruto yang sedang mengamati Hinata agak terganggu oleh sesuatu yang bergetar di saku celananya. Tangannya kemudian mengambil smartphonenya yang bergetar.

"Moshi moshi Menma-nii. Ada apa? Tumben kau menghubungiku?" Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto yang sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Rahang Naruto tiba-tiba mengeras. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Kau~ Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Hinata terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang kencang dan seperti membentak.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan ke sana besok. Jadi tunggu saja." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tangan Naruto langsung turun. Hinata yang merasa ada yang tidak beres langsung mengubah dirinya kembali menjadi manusia.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" ucapnya perlahan, sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir." Jawaban Naruto langsung membuat alis Hinata menukik tajam.

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAT? 2 © Hyuuga Divaa Arashii**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO's. Alur kecepetan. Dan warning warning lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**(Remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Say Something**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menatap cermin. Ia kemudian mengeratkan dasinya dan mengambil jas yang sudah ia letakkan di atas kasurnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tubuh atletisnya langsung mematung di ambang pintu, memperhatikan seorang gadis tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil keluar dari pintu dan menutupnya. Hinata terdiam cukup lama sampai ia menemukan jawaban yang bisa diutarakannya pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Engg.. Cuma ingin bertanya 'Naruto-kun mau kemana? Kapan Naruto-kun pulang?' " Naruto lalu melewati Hinata, ingin segera menuruni tangga untuk ke bawah. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Dengan langkah cepat ia pun menyusul Naruto untuk ke bawah.

"Aku tidak tau. Jangan menjemputku ke sekolah. Hari ini aku izin." Hinata tetap mengikuti langkah Naruto yang kini sudah sampai di dekat meja makan. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang meneguk air putih.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," ucap Naruto.

"Nanti kau malah jatuh cinta padaku." Dia terkekeh pelan sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja makan. Mata birunya sedikit melirik ke hidangan yang ada di atas meja. Ia lapar. Sungguh. Tapi ia harus buru-buru pergi.

"Aku 'kan memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu Naruto-kun." Bibir Hinata mengerucut, pernyataan cintanya kemarin jadinya serasa terabaikan oleh perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Ya.. ya.. Aku tidak sarapan sekarang. Aku buru-buru." Naruto kembali berjalan melewati Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang terburu-buru.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Baik-baik di rumah."

"Naruto-kun!"

"A..?"

Chu~

"-pa?" Hinata menarik lengan Naruto kemudian mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto membelai pipinya yang sekarang terasa panas.

"Aku menonton itu di Tv, kemarin. Ketika suaminya berangkat kerja, istrinya memberikan ciuman. Katanya itu memberikan semangat. Naruto-kun kurang semangat hari ini," Hinata tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal sebatas bahu.

"Jadi.. Semangat Naruto-kun!" Naruto hanya bisa menanga mendengar apa yang baru saja Hinata ucapkan padanya. suami~ istri? Semangat? Apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan?

Tin Tin

Mendengar suara klakson mobil, Hinata kemudian membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan mendorongnya supaya lekas pergi. Naruto hanya gelagapan sendiri kemudian langsung masuk ke mobil yang dikendarai oleh supirnya yang bekerja di perusahaannya.

Mobil itu melaju. Ia dapat melihat Hinata yang masih melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Naruto. Tingkah Hinata yang terlalu polos ternyata bisa membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi~ aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Naruto dalam mobil.

"Ah.. apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya 'kan di bibir bukan di pipi."

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk.."

"Nii-san~" Naruto langsung memasuki ruangan Menma. Menma hanya menatapnya tajam sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Kaca mata yang membingkai mata indahnya ia lepaskan dan ia taruh ke atas meja.

Naruto langsung menghempaskan badannya ke atas sofa yang ada di ruangan Menma. Ia longgarkan sedikit dasinya yang serasa mencekik lehernya. Ya walaupun ia masih SMA. Ia sudah sering ke sini dan tentunya selalu memakai pakaian formal. Bisa-bisa dia kena marah habis-habisan oleh Menma kalau hanya memakai kaos dan celana panjang.

"Ayolah.. bisa kau pikirkan lagi tawaranmu itu?" Menma menggeleng perlahan. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Wajahnya yang mirip Naruto dan mimik serius itu membuat Naruto agak kesusahan memohon.

Pemuda 22 tahun itu menatap Naruto intens. Pilihan yang berat. Bukan untuk Naruto tapi juga untuk dirinya.

"Ada perusahaan yang cukup besar yang mau bekerja sama dengan kita. Kau tau kalau perusahaan kita tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Jadi~"

"Kau menjualku!?"

.

.

.

Blam.

Menma terdiam di kursinya sambil menatap pintu yang baru saja di hempaskan oleh Naruto. Selama sekitar 30 menit ia mencoba bertukar pikiran dengan adik sepupunya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto yang memang emosional, tidak bisa mengendalikan kemarahannya dan langsung saja beranjak pergi meninggalkan Menma yang menghela nafas lelah.

Jika orang itu meminta dirinya untuk menggantikan Naruto, ia pasti akan terima. Ia sangat menerima. Tapi sayangnya orang itu hanya meminta Naruto. Bukan dirinya.

Perlahan, tangannya menarik laci mejanya. Di sana terdapat sebuah foto seseorang yang baru saja menganjak remaja dan seorang gadis kecil di pangkuannya. Wajah mereka terlihat senang. Menma hanya bisa memandang sendu foto itu.

"Apa kabarmu~ Shion-chan?"

.

.

.

Naruto berdecak pelan di dalam mobilnya. Tangannya terangkat menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ternyata berbicara dengan Menma membuat moodnya yang sudah baik tadi pagi jadi rusak hanya karena apa yang akan Menma lakukan demi perusahaan.

Ia memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali memandang sekolahnya dari dalam mobilnya.

"Setelah bel berbunyi pulang, ajak gadis itu dan bawa kami ke cafe biasa." Perintah Naruto kepada supirnya.

"Ha'i Naruto-sama."

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya. Wajah Naruto terlihat kesal. Dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak tau kenapa Naruto dan supirnya menyeret ia sampai ke cafe ini.

"Jadi~ kau sudah tau 'kan kalau kita akan bertunangan?" Naruto membuka percakapan.

"A-APA!?" gadis itu memekik kaget. Wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya dan tangannya menggenggam erat gelas dingin di hadapannya.

"Tak perlu pura-pura terkejut. Aku dengar kau sudah tau tentang ini. Menma-nii sudah mengatakan kalau kau juga setuju." Dia tambah mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas dingin minumannya. Tidak peduli terasa dingin sampai membuat telapak tangannya memutih, ia tetap memegangnya. Menyalurkan amarah tertahannya pada gelas itu.

"Aku tau kalau aku akan bertunangan dengan seorang Uzumaki. Tapi Uzumaki pertama yang melintas di kepalaku adalah Uzumaki Menma, bukan Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Maaf bukannya aku tidak mengakui kalau Naruto-kun juga Uzumaki, hanya saja memang hanya Menma-kun yang terpikir olehku." ia tersenyum miris. Ternyata beda dari dugaannya ya? Padahal ia sudah mengatakan kalau ia akan bertunangan dengan pria yang ia cintai walaupun dengan paksaan kepada Hinata.

"Menma-kun? Kau sudah mengenal Menma-nii?" Naruto menatap gadis pirang di depannya. Wajah gadis yang terlihat sendu itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Dulu kami bertetangga. Aku dengannya berbeda 6 tahun. Dia sangat pintar dan dewasa. Aku sangat mengaguminya, dan perlahan aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya." perlahan sudut bibir gadis bernama Shion itu tertarik. Mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Menma. Cinta pertamanya.

"Tapi~ waktu itu aku masih kecil. Ia tidak melihatku sebagai seorang gadis, tapi sebagai adik kecilnya. Itu membuat ku kecewa," Naruto masih setia mendengarkan. Ia pikir Shion berkhianat dengan menyetujui pertunangan ini, makanya ia sangat marah. ternyata ia salah paham dan malah membentak kouhainya itu.

"Ketika Kaa-san mengatakan aku akan bertunangan, awalnya aku sangat sedih. Bahkan mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Tapi setelah mengetahui aku akan bertunangan dengan seorang Uzumaki, perlahan itu membuatku membaik. Walau di paksakan aku tetap akan senang." Tapi seketika senyumnya kembali memudar.

"Ternyata dengan Naruto-kun ya?"

"Ya, maaf mengecewakanmu. Tapi~ tidak bisa kau membatalkan pertunangan ini? Kau tau kalau~"

"Hinata-nee kah?" Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan memikirkan rencana membatalkannya. Tapi sepertinya setiap hari kita akan bertemu setiap pulang sekolah di sini. Aku tidak ingin Hinata-nee salah paham, apalagi nanti ada rumor yang menyebar ke telinganya."

"Aku memastikan ini akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. aku akan melakukan semua cara walaupun itu berbahaya." Shion kemudian berdiri, seikit membungkuk ke arah Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda blonde itu.

"Hah, untungnya tidak sesulit dugaanku." Naruto menghela nafas lega dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

.

.

.

Hinata terdiam di depan sebuah super market. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sesekali ada orang yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan ia balas dengan senyum manisnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia ke super market. Dan ia sangat senang mengunjungi tempat yang belum pernah ia datangi.

"Nona~ boleh minta waktu sebentar?" baru ia akan memasuki super market, ia merasa kalau seseorang sedang memanggilnya. Membuatnya langsung menghentikan langkah.

"Eh?" wajah Hinata terlihat terkejut melihat seorang wanita berkaca mata menghampirinya. Wanita berkaca mata itu lalu memperhatikan badannya yang berbalut dress putih hitam selutut dan tanpa lengan yang ia temukan di lemari kamarnya.

"Saya agen dari sebuah perusahaan fashion. Apa Nona berminat untuk menjadi model di perusahaan kami?" model? Apa seperti yang ada di majalah fashion yang dimiliki Naruto? Wanita-wanita cantik, dan pria tampan yang berbalut baju yang sedang trend. Bagus sih, tapi ia tidak terlalu tertarik sekarang.

"Ah, aku tidak berminat. Gomenasai!" Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil membungkuk.

"Begitu? Tapi bagaimana kalau di pikirkan dulu? Gaji yang akan Nona terima cukup besar sebagai model." Mata merah wanita berkaca mata itu agak berbinar, menatap Hinata dengan jurus andalannya.

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Pikirkan dulu. Ini kartu nama saya. Kalau boleh tau~ nama nona siapa?"

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata desu." Ucap Hinata.

"Ah baiklah Hinata-san. Aku Karin. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Watashii mo." Hinata membungkuk.

"Baiklah Saya pergi dulu. Pikirkan baik-baik tawarannya." Karin tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi menjauh dari Hinata. Hinata kemudian menatap kartu nama yang berada di tangannya.

"Uzumaki~ Internasional?"

.

.

.

"Eh? Shion dan Naruto bertunangan? Yang benar saja! Artikel macam apa ini?" Kiba menghentikan trolinya dan kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang disediakan oleh supermarket itu. Ia membaca artikel yang baru saja keluar beberapa menit lalu. Di sana dituliskan Fujimura Shion, pewaris akan bertunangan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, pemilik perusahaaan . Kiba lalu menhembuskan nafas lelah.

Baru kemarin Naruto memperkenalkan kekasihnya, dan sekarang ia malah akan bertunangan dengan Shion. Hah, jangan bilang kalau ini pertunangan demi perusahaan. Lama-lama ia bisa gila karena satu persatu teman-temannya juga mengikuti tradisi pertunangan demi mempersatukan perusahaan mereka. Maklum, sekolahnya itu kebanyakan isinya adalah anak orang kaya yang memiliki perusahaan, bekerja di perusahaan besar atau anak dari seorang petinggi negara.

"Eh? Hinata!" Kiba bersorak, membuat si empunya nama langsung mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Amethyst Hinata kemudian menemukan seorang pemuda yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan mendorong sebuah troli.

"Konnichiwa Kiba-san. Nani?" ucap Hinata. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar lalu mengacak-acak ponselnya.

"Mite!" ujar Kiba sambil merentangkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam smartphone itu. Hinata kemudian mengambil smartphone hitam milik Kiba.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menatap ke arah Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Baca! Shion dan Naruto akan bertunangan!"

"Eh?" seketika badan Hinata langsung menegang. Ia kemudian menatap layar smartphone Kiba yang langsung menampilkan dua buah foto. Foto Shion yang sedang memegang payung di bagian kiri, dan foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum di bagian yang kanan.

Judul besar di atas foto menarik perhatian Hinata untuk membacanya.

**Hot! Pewaris ; Fujimura Shion (16) akan bertunangan dengan pemilik perusahaan besar ; Uzumaki Naruto (17)**

'Sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan.'

'Walaupun di paksakan aku tetap senang. Karena aku akan bertunangan dengan orang yang aku cintai.' Jadi~ perkataan Shion kemarin hanya sebuah kebohongan? Ia pikir Shion berkata jujur karena melihat matanya yang berbinar.

Mata Hinata kembali melirik ke bawah. Ke artikel yang habis-habisan membicarakan pertunangan itu. Hinata rasa matanya memanas. Tanpa ia ketahui, tetes-tetes air mata mengalir saja menuruni mata indahnya.

Kiba menatap Hinata iba. Padahal Hinata terlihat senang sekali saat berada di dekat Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja hatinya langsung remuk saat membaca artikel itu. Karena tidak tega, Kiba pun berinisiatif untuk membawa Hinata ke sebuah coffee shop di dalam super market itu.

"Hinata~ sudah. Hentikan tangismu. Aku bisa-bisa di cap pemuda jahat yang sudah membuat seorang gadis menangis." Kiba sedikit melirik ke arah orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Wajah Hinata kemudian terangkat. Di hapusnya air matanya yang masih mengalir dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya mengembang senyum paksa yang menyakiti orang yang melihatnya.

"Gomen ne.."

"Sudah. Tunggu aku sebentar, lalu kita akan ke coffee shop. Siapa tau makanan ringan yang juga di jual di sana dapat membuat mu lebih baik."

"Arigatou."

.

.

.

Wajah Naruto berubah drastis sejak ia memulai browsing di smartphonenya. Dahinya berkerut, alisnya menukik tajam dan aura di sekitarnya jadi teramat suram. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh layar smartphonenya asal.

"Eh!? Apa-apaan artikel ini!?" mata Sapphirenya berkilat marah akibat sebuah artikel yang baru saja di bacanya. Rahangnya mengeras. Dengan cepat ia segera menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Nomor telepon perusahaannya.

'Moshi-moshi~'

"Uzumaki Naruto desu. Segera hubungkan aku dengan Menma-nii."

'Ha-Ha'i Naruto-sama.' cukup lama Naruto menunggu sampai akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara barritone yang hampir sama persis dengan suaranya, tapi terkesan agak dingin.

'Ada apa?'

"Kau~ apa maksudmu mengeluarkan artikel ini!?"

'Artikel? Ah.. jadi sudah di publikasikan? Padahal sudahku bilang tunggu beberapa hari lagi.' Suara dari seberang sana terdengar santai, berbanding terbalik dengan suara Naruto yang menahan amarahnya.

"Kau gila? Apa yang akan di katakan teman-temanku nanti? Perusahaan menjual Uzumaki Naruto demi keuangan mereka! Apa kau senang mendengarnya?" Mata Naruto melirik ke arah luar jendela kaca mobil. Terkadang menjadi orang kaya itu tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Bahkan, lebih banyak hal yang akan ia hadapi. Ia bahkan baru menginjak umur 17 tahun. Tapi sudah dipersulit dengan semua hal yang rumit yang tidak di lakukan oleh anak seumuran dia.

"Hah.. ternyata kau benar-benar gila." Naruto langsung menutup smartphonenya.

"Bawa aku kembali ke , sekarang juga."

"Ha'i Naruto-sama."

.

.

.

Hinata duduk terdiam di taman belakang rumah Naruto. Sekarang sudah hampir malam, tapi Naruto tidak kunjung kembali. Wajahnya menatap sendu kolam ikan dengan air mancur kecil beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Tanpa suara isak tangis, Air matanya kembali terjatuh dalam diam. Beberapa kali ia usapkan punggung tangannya ke pipinya yang berjejak air mata. Ia bisa menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, tapi tidak dengan sakit di hatinya.

Sakit. Ia tidak tau kenapa mereka menyebut ini dengan patah hati, sakit hati, atau kata-kata sejenis tentang itu. Rasanya bukan hanya hatinya saja yang terluka, bagian tubuhnya yang lain bahkan juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ini berbeda dari sakit saat ia terluka karena terjatuh ataupun tersayat oleh pisau. Rasanya lebih dari itu.

Tangannya mengelus buku bersampul kulit coklat tua itu. Ia dapat merasakan kalau di dalam buku itu ada petunjuk bagaimana ia bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi~ siapa yang akan membantunya nanti? Ia tidak akan bisa mengembalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia butuh bantuan. Dan sekarang bantuan yang ia butuhkan itu sedang memiliki masalah dengan hidupnya.

Ia masih mengingat apa yang Kiba katakan padanya tadi siang. Ia sangat mengingatnya.

'Naruto ada dipilihan yang sulit. Ini semua menyangkut masa depannya. Mempertahankan perusahaannya dan bertunangan, atau mempertahankanmu.' Ia tidak tau itu pilihan yang sangat sulit bagi Naruto. Naruto yang menjalani dan ia yang hanya bisa menangis. Terkesan egois karena ia hanya memikirkan perasaan dan cara dia kembali, sementara Naruto yang berjuang demi masa depannya. Ini seperti ia yang akan menghancurkan masa depan Naruto.

'Mencintai dan memiliki adalah hal yang terbaik. Mencintai dan merelakan adalah hal terbaik selanjutnya. Jadi, mana yang akan kau pilih?' saat Kiba mengatakan itu Hinata hanya bisa diam. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka pemuda seperti Kiba bisa mengatakan hal itu. Tapi sebelum menjawab, Kiba sudah kembali menenangkannya.

'Naruto.. kalau anak itu memiliki sebuah tujuan, ia pasti akan melakukan sampai titik terakhir. Jika dia memang benar-benar mencintaimu.. dia pasti akan mencari jalan keluar terhadap masalahnya. Kalau kau juga tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto, Kau juga harus mencari jalan keluar.'

Hinata tersenyum miris mengingat perkataan Kiba. Bagaimana mungkin dia kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki. Naruto bukan miliknya. Ia hanya orang asing bagi Naruto. Hanya seorang gadis yang meminta tolong dan tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pemuda blonde itu.

Ia tidak begitu tau seluk beluk tentang Naruto. Yang ia tau hanya segelintir masa lalu Naruto yang kelam dan tragis.

"**Aperi**." Ucapnya perlahan. Kalung berliannya perlahan bercahaya. Setelah berliannya berhenti bercahaya, buku itu langsung terbuka, Menampilkan lembaran-lembaran kusam dengan tulisan tangan yang terukir cukup indah.

"Segelnya terlepas." Gumamnya. Matanya membaca lembar demi lembar buku itu. Benar dugaannya. Di buku ini tertulis secara rinci tentang kutukan yang ia terima. Bahkan cara agar ia kembali.

Dan~ apa ini? Menyegel setengah jiwa seseorang untuk membuat dia kembali? Apa mungkin?

"Hinata?"

"Eh?" tangan kanananya reflek menutup buku yang sedang ia baca. Sementara punggung tangan kirinya menghapus jejak air mata yang masih berbekas di pipinya.

"Aku sudah dari tadi memencet bell dan mengetok pintu. Aku pikir kau pergi, tapi saat aku mencoba membuka pintu, pintunya tidak terkunci." Hinata tidak bergeming. Ia tetap diam dengan kepala yang menunduk. Poninya yang mulai memanjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Hinata hanya menggeleng perlahan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto mendesah lelah. Ia seka keringat yang mengaliri dahinya dan menatap Hinata kembali.

"Jangan menunduk," ucapnya dengan badan yang sedikit berada di belakang Hinata dan kedua tangan yang memegang pipi Hinata, menegakkannya. Hal itu langsung membuat Hinata mengadah dan menatap taman kecil di hadapannya.

"Tegakkan kepala tinggi-tinggi. Dan lihatlah dunia dengan sorot matamu." Air mata Hinata kembali terjatuh. Ia tidak bisa. Perlakuan Naruto yang lembut itu tidak bisa ia tahan. Naruto yang melihat air mata menuruni pipi Hinata jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Hinata? Daijoubu?" ia lepaskan tangannya dan berdiri di depan Hinata dengan tubuh yang sedikit menunduk; mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa? Setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Jangan membuatku bingung." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan surai pirangnya.

"Gomenasai. Hiks.. Hontou ni gomenasai.." kini Hinata terisak. Membuat Naruto bertambah bingung. Naruto kemudian duduk dan merangkul Hinata. Ia usap rambut indigo Hinata pelan.

"Hah~ Teruslah menangis. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Hiks.. Gomen Naruto-kun. Gomen.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: huaa! Readers gomenasai! (ojigi ojigi) Ini fanfic konflik kedepannya tambah lama tambah berat (menurut divaa) ini juga baru permulaan. Maaf ide konflik pertamanya Cuma pertunangan. Hontou ni Gomenasai!

Tambah lama fanfic divaa fantasynya jadi ketinggian. Jadi terkesan aneh. Ah gomenasai! Ha..ha.. divaa jadi gak pd ngelanjutinnya. Tapi tenang aja pasti fic ini tamat. Tapi~ Menurut kalian gimana fanficnya?

Ah ya! Arigatou yang udah review:

**Nanaleo099 , nhl , Murasaki Nabilah , kirei- neko , Zombie-NHL , Nobi , juanda . blepotan , june25 , Ome Mr Panda , Akagawa Shinn , Blue-Temple Of The King , betmenpenganggura , kurama no yokay , yuriski . suryani , ahmadbima27 , Ikanatsu , Sabaku no Gaa-chan , Amu B , Bunshin Anugrah ET , KandaNHL-desu , bala-san dewa hikikomori**

**Yang login divaa balas lewat pm!**

**Please Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6 : If I Die

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAT? 2 © Hyuuga Divaa Arashii**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO's. Alur kecepetan. Dan warning warning lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**(Remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : If i Die**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang dan bulan yang masih berbentuk sabit. Tangannya masih mengelus lembut rambut Hinata yang kini bersandar di bahunya. Angin terkadang berhembus pelan membelai rambut keduanya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan takut Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya.

Wajahnya sedikit menoleh ke arah Hinata. Memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat sangat cantik dan polos ketika tertidur. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang menyebabkan Hinata menangis. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu? Biasanya Hinata selalu banyak bicara dan tingkah polosnya selalu membuat Naruto tercengang. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menangis dan meminta maaf padanya?

Matanya kemudian melirik apa yang sedang berada di pangkuan Hinata. Buku bersampul kulit berwarna coklat yang terlihat kusam. Naruto kembali mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah melihat buku itu.

Tanpa mengganggu tidur Hinata di sandaran bahu kirinya, Naruto mengambil buku itu dengan tangannya perlahan.

Hah~ ia baru ingat kalau buku ini dipinjamnya beberapa hari yang lalu di perpustakaan. Tapi kalau buku ini penting.. ia rasa ia harus memperpanjang peminjaman buku itu.

Perlahan ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Mata Sapphirenya terlihat cukup antusias membaca buku itu. seperti dugaannya. Buku ini ternyata memang sangat penting.

Mata Naruto agak melebar membaca sebuah halaman di buku itu yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukan yang tengah Hinata jalani.

Di sana tertulis: Untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu, harus ada seseorang yang berani menyerahkan dirinya agar setengah jiwanya di segel di dalam sebuah Diamond berwarna hijau tosca yang di miliki orang yang terkena kutukan. Orang itu bisa ditemukan jika Diamond orang yang terkena kutukan bercahaya.

Menyerahkan setengah jiwa dapat membuat orang yang menyerahkan dirinya menjadi agak lemah dan setengah dari umurnya juga akan berkurang. Ini dilakukan agar jiwa manusia dari orang yang terkena kutukan kembali, karena orang yang terkena kutukan itu tidak sepenuhnya manusia, melainkan setengah manusia dan juga hewan. Oleh karena itu orang yang terkena kutukan bisa merubah bentuk tubuh mereka menjadi hewan tertentu.

Penyegelan harus di lakukan dengan bantuan sinar bulan purnama. Seseorang yang terkena kutukan bisa melakukan penyegelan dengan caranya sendiri, atau dengan beberapa mantra turun temurun keluarga Hyuuga. Waktu yang di butuhkan sampai kutukan itu hilang dan jiwa orang itu di kembalikan adalah sampai bulan purnama berikutnya. Yang perlu di takutkan jika Diamond itu tiba-tiba pecah, dan setengah jiwa orang yang menyerahkan dirinya tidak akan kembali dan orang yang terkena kutukan itu juga tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula, dan juga beberapa pantangan yang sudah disepakati dari awal penyegelan sampai terakhir penyegelan.

Naruto hanya bisa termenung. Ia terdiam cukup lama sambil memandang taman di depannya. Ia kemudian mengadah. Menatap bulan yang berbentuk setengah. Ia Cuma punya waktu beberapa minggu lagi untuk menyelamatkan Hinata secepat mungkin. Tapi~ sepertinya demi menyelamatkan Hinata ia harus melakukan ritual itu. Perasaan takut pasti ada. Apalagi ini menyangkut jiwanya. Jika tidak hati-hati ia bisa kehilangan jiwanya.

Tapi~ ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata dengan kesusahannya. Hinata gadis yang baik. Ia sangat menghargai perasaan cinta yang Hinata punya untuknya. Walaupun ia masih belum mengetahui perasaannya pada Hinata.

Merasa sudah terlalu dingin di luar, ia pun memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Hinata.." Ucapnya sambil melihat wajah Hinata yang tertidur pulas di gendongannya.

.

.

.

Jdar

Mendengar suara yang paling Hinata takutkan sejak ia menjadi kucing, membuat matanya yang dari tadi tertutup langsung terbuka. Hinata kemudian menyingkap selimut tebalnya.

Ia berjalan dan menghidupkan lampu. Mata bulannya sedikit melirik ke arah jendela yang tertutup gorden berwarna putih.

Hinata cukup lama terdiam di posisinya. Berpikir kalau ia pasti salah dengar. Tapi ia sangat mendengar jelas suara menggelegar yang barusan. Sangat terdengar jelas. Apalagi sejak ia mendapat kutukan menjadi kucing membuat pendengarannya 2 kali lipat melebihi anjing. Dan suara yang mungkin manusia normal menganggap hal biasa, malah membuatnya terkadang teriak kesakitan karena telinganya yang belum terbiasa dengan pendengaran seperti kucing.

Tangannya tampak sedikit gemetar. Suara itu tanda sebentar lagi akan hujan 'kan? Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara hujan. Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi ia takut dengan suara hujan. Saat itu dia akan sangat lemah dan kesakitan. Suara hujan itu seperti ribuan lonceng yang di bunyikan bersama. Suaranya serasa menggema di telinga Hinata yang memiliki ketajaman pendengaran seperti kucing.

Dengan langkah yang gemetar demi memastikan apa yang terjadi di luar, disingkapnya perlahan gorden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Hinata terdiam. Menatap langit yang masih kelam.

JDARR

"Kyaa!" Hinata memekik kaget. Suara itu membuatnya langsung menutup telinganya. Ini yang paling tidak ia suka. Kelemahannya yang sangat menakutkan yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat menjadi manusia.

Tes..

Suara tetes hujan pertama yang sampai ke tanah bahkan bisa ia dengar sangat jelas.

Hinata bahkan sempat mematung dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Tes.. Tes..

Perlahan ia mundur. Tanpa sengaja ia sedikit tersandung dengan bantal yang berada di lantai, membuat ia langsung terduduk di kasur kamarnya.

Tes Tes Tes Tes

Hujan deras mulai turun membasahi bumi.

"Arggh!" Hinata berteriak kesakitan. Ia langsung terbaring dengan tangan yang meremas seprai kasurnya. Ia menutup matanya kuat, menahan sakit yang tak tertahankan di badannya. Rasanya seperti seluruh badannya terluka.

"Argghh! Sa..kit!"

Di saat yang bersamaan, mata Naruto terbuka lebar mendengar suara jerit seseorang. Ia langsung terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing.

"Ber..hen..ti~" tidak terlalu keras tapi Naruto bisa mendengar suara lirih seseorang yang sepertinya kesakitan.

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan langsung membuka pintu. Awalnya Naruto bingung dari mana suara sakit itu berasal, membuatnya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Arggh!" alis Naruto beradu. Wajahnya ia hadapkan tepat ke pintu kamar Hinata yang tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan perlahan dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata?" Naruto mencoba memanggil Hinata. Tidak ada sahutan, membuat Naruto memutar perlahan kenop pintu kamar Hinata.

"Na~ru~toh~" tubuh Naruto menegang. Tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu dan mata yang menatap penampilan Hinata yang kacau di atas tempat tidur.

Ia pun langsung sadar dan berlari ke atas tempat tidur Hinata.

"Hinata! Daijoubu? Apa yang terjadi?" tangannya memegang bahu Hinata. Wajah Hinata memucat dan ia menggigit bbirnya kuat-kuat.

JDARR

"Astaga!"

"Arggh! Hu..jan~ Sakit~" Hinata menggenggam erat seprai kasurnya dan menutup mata. Naruto bertambah panik, teringat sesuatu ia langsung mencari di mana buku yang ia baca tadi malam.

Mata naruto terus bergantian menatap Hinata dan buku.

"Naru..to.." mata Hinata terbuka, menampilkan matanya yang berubah menjadi sewarna darah. Sekujur tubuh gadis itu juga di penuhi luka seperti sayatan, bahkan sampai ke wajah dan pipi chubby gadis itu. Membuat Naruto langsung bergegas mencari halaman yang membahas tentang hal yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Rain is Pain.

Mata Naruto terpicing menatap deretan demi deretan tulisan dihadapannya.

Hinata bergerak gelisah, telinganya serasa tertarik ke atas. Perlahan telinganya sudah berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna hitam, tapi tubuh yang masih serupa manusia, membuat Naruto semakin cemas dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.

"Yamete.." lirih Hinata.

"Ketemu!" Naruto langsung menaiki kasur Hinata dan menutup mata gadis itu.

"Maaf.."

Naruto memaksakan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata kejang-kejang, ia memberontak apa yang di lakukan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terkadang meringis karena lutut Hinata yang menghentak-hentak ke perutnya. Naruto tetap pada posisinya memberikan energi kehidupan yang ia punya kepada Hinata melewati mulut agar gadis itu tidak merasakan sakit seperti orang sekarat. Ia tidak peduli ini di sebut ciuman atau apa, yang penting Hinata tertolong.

Sekarang perlawanan Hinata melemah. Ia tidak memberontak seperti tadi. Luka seperti sayatan itu perlahan tertutup. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya pada Hinata. Perlahan tubuh Hinata mengecil dan berubah menjadi kucing sungguhan yang sedang tertidur.

Naruto rasa badannya melemah, membuat ia langsung jatuh pingsan setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari Hinata.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, wajah penuh keringat dari pemuda itu membuatnya terlihat bercahaya saat cahaya masuk ke dalam kamar itu melewati jendela dengan gorden yang terbuka, membuat cahaya leluasa masuk.

Sementara di sebelah badan tegap pemuda itu ada seeokor kucing dengan mata yang perlahan terbuka. Beberapa kali mengerjap, akhirnya kucing itu menampakkan mata merahnya yang besar.

Kucing itu mencoba berjalan dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia terjatuh kembali diatas kasur yang empuk itu.

"Miau.." kucing bernama Hinata itu mengeong dengan suara kecil, untuk membangunkan pemuda di sampingnya. ia berguling-guling mendekati pemuda itu.

Energinya pasti masih belum cukup untuk berubah menjadi manusia. Bahkan kaki kecilnya yang ia gunakan untuk berjalan pun masih lemah.

Setelah ia rasa ia berhasil menubrukan badan kecilnya ke badan seseorang, Hinata pun berhenti. Mata merahnya menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kaki-kaki kecil Hinata yang berbulu halus itu disentuhkannya ke tangan pemuda itu, berniat membangunkannya.

"Miau.. Miau.." Hinata berbicara dengan bahasa kucing yang tidak di mengerti orang. Ia sedikit kesal padahal di saat seperti ini ia harusnya membangunkan Naruto, bukan malah seperti kucing yang bermanja-manja dengan majikannya.

Mata kucing Hinata tertutup. Ia berpikir apa yang Naruto lakukan sampai ia tidak merasakan sakit yang sangat. Biasanya ia akan merasakan sakit itu sampai beberapa hari. Dan sekarang ia hanya lemah dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Salahkan ia yang lupa ketika segel kutukannya aktif saat hujan, membuatnya kesakitan sampai melupakan sekitar.

"Miau.." suaranya sedikit ia kencangkan dan kaki-kaki kecilnya ia hentak-hentakkan ke Naruto. Naruto menggeliat perlahan, membuat Hinata tambah menghentak-hentakkan kaki kaki kecilnya ke Naruto.

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan menghadap Hinata. Oh sayang. Kalau Hinata berbentuk normal mungkin akan ada rona merah yang menjalari pipi chubbynya saat melihat wajah polos Naruto yang sangat tampan ketika tertidur.

"Miau.." dengan malu-malu kini kaki Hinata menghentak-hentakan ke dada bidang pemuda itu.

Merasa terganggu, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Ia langsung dapat melihat kucing belang dengan mata merah besar yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ohayou nona kucing dengan mata besar yang imut. Ugh.." Naruto sedikit meringis ketika kuku-kuku runcing Hinata menancap di tangannya. Hinata kemudian melepaskan kuku runcingnya yang menancap ke tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto meringis kembali.

"Hinata baka.. Ittai! Yamete kudasai!"

"Miau.."

.

.

.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sedang menunduk.

Saat makan malam Naruto menyuruhnya untuk makan bersama dengan alasan ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan. Hinata takut. Takut kalau Naruto akan membicarakan tentang pertunangan. Padahal satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat ia kembali hanya Naruto. Tapi di lain sisi ia takut menjadi orang yang egois.

"Aku ingin membicarakan~"

"Apa ini tentang pertunangan Naruto-kun dengan Shion?" Naruto kemudian menatap datar piring kosong di depannya. Dari mana Hinata tau? Apa mungkin karena hal itu gadis bermata indah ini menangis?

Perlahan Naruto mengangguk perlahan. Ia kemudian menatap gadis itu.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini~"

"Wakatta.." Hinata mengangguk perlahan. Tentu saja. Ia tidak mungkin lagi 'kan tinggal di rumah laki-laki yang sudah mempunyai tunangan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tidak aman jika di sini. Aku akan menyuruh Kiba untuk mengantarkanmu ke rumah salah satu kenalan ku dan Kiba. Kau bisa saja dalam bahaya jika orang-orang Menma dan ibu Shion tau kau di sini. Apalagi rumah keluarga Shion yang hanya beberapa blok dari sini." Hinata menatap Naruto yang kini menyilangkan kedua tangannnya di depan dada dan punggung yang bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"Hah.. mereka akan mengamuk besar jika mereka tau aku dan Shion akan membatalkan pertunangn karena Hinata." Naruto tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Naruto-kun sejauh ini?!" suara Hinata gak meninggi.

"Padahal aku hanya orang asing dan kau juga tidak mencintaiku." Kata-kata Hinata sempat membuat Naruto speechless, tapi setelah itu Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya yang menawan sekali lagi.

"Kata siapa aku tidak mencintaimu? Walaupun sekarang belum, aku akan memastikan untuk bisa mencintaimu. Jadi pertahankan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' itu hanya untukku. Jangan biarkan mulutmu mengatakannya pada pemuda lain. Ok?" Hinata terdiam sesaat meresapi kata demi kata yang di lontarkan Naruto. Wajahnya mulai merona saat ia akan mengangguk perlahan. Padahal ia pikir Naruto akan mengusirnya.

"Ini! Aku ada hadiah untukmu." Naruto memberikan sebuah kado berbentuk kubus berwarna putih ke Hinata.

Hinata membuka kado itu perlahan dan terkejut ternyata hadiahnya mirip dengan benda yang di pakai Naruto.

"Itu ponsel. Mirip dengan punyaku. Aku yakin kau tau cara menggunakannya karena kau sering sembunyi-sembunyi mamainkan ponselku kan?" ujar Naruto sweatdrop dan melihat Hinata yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Dengan ponsel itu aku bisa menghubungimu dan juga tau di mana posisimu. Tapi ingat~ hubungi aku saat ada hal yang penting saja ok?"

"Arigatou ne, Naruto-kun." Hinata menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman. Pipi Naruto agak merona melihat wajah Hinata yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat cantik di matanya.

.

.

.

Hinata menguap perlahan. Ia tetap tenang di dalam mobil sport milik Kiba. Kiba kini sedang berbincang-bincang di luar mobil bersama Naruto. Naruto sudah mengatakan untuk biasa saja terhadap Kiba karena ia sudah menceritakan semuanya dan sepertinya Kiba cepat mengerti. Ia tidak bisa mengantar Hinata karena ia juga harus pergi jauh ke rumah ibu angkat dari Minato atau nenek Naruto untuk meminta bantuan membatalkan pertunangan.

Sekarang Hinata akan pergi cukup jauh dari rumah Naruto. Kata Naruto 2 jam perjalan agar sampai ke sana.

Hinata menatap pintu mobil di sebelahnya yang terbuka. Kiba lalu duduk di jok mobil dan membunyikan klakson memberitahu kalau ia akan berangkat. Hinata menatap Naruto yang menangguk perlahan.

Mobil melaju, Hinata melihat Naruto yang melambai dari kaca spion lalu hilang ketika di tikungan.

"Maaf.. aku tidak tau ternyata kau dari keluarga Hyuuga souke. Aku pikir kau dari bunke." Awal percakapan yang di mulai Kiba. Hinata hanya diam, dan asik menikmati pemandangan dari balik jendela.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin menghianati Naruto. Aku tau masa lalunya kelam, makanya aku ingin menjadi teman yang benar-benar bisa di andalkannya."

"Mohon bantuannya Kiba-kun." Akhirnya Hinata menoleh melihat Kiba yang kini sedang sibuk menyetir. Kiba hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Hm.."

.

.

.

Ting nong

Kiba memencet bel sambil meletakkan 1 koper Hinata di depan pintu. pemuda itu berdecak kesal dan memencet-mencet bel itu berulang kali. Bagimana ia tidak kesal, jarang ia terkena macet dan dalam perjalanan akibat ada truk yang terbalik ia jadi membutuhkan waktu 5 jam. Padahal biasanya hanya memakan waktu 2 jam.

Cklek

"Hora Kiba.." bibir pemuda itu mengerucut pelan. Hinata memperhatikan gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang dan poni yang hampir menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau lama sekali.. Ino." ucap Kiba saat gadis itu memeluknya. perlahan gadis itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap heran gadis di sebelah Kiba.

"Anata wa?" ucap Ino memperhatikan Hinata.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga? Kawaii na.. Pacarmu Kiba?" Ino menatap kagum Kiba yang menurutnya mendapatkan gadis yang cantik.

"Kau mau melihat aku mati dibunuh oleh Naruto dan Sara?!"

"Kalau bisa aku akan melihatnya. Pasti akan jadi tontonan seru." Ucap Ino innoncent. Hinata hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah keduanya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau ini!"

"Heh? Jadi kau masih dengan wanita merah itu? padahal dia menyeramkan.."

"Ah sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mood berdebat denganmu." ucap Kiba menggaruk-garuk tengkuk belakangnya. Kiba lalu menarik koper Hinata dan masuk dengan lancang ke dalam rumah Ino.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?!" Ino berkacak pinggang menatap Kiba yang dengan lancang masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kau juga akan menyuruhku masuk 'kan? Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ayo Hinata!"

"Ah.. sesukamulah." Ino berujar dengan memegang dahinya yang berdenyut.

"Ah ya, Hinata," Hinata berbalik, menghadap Ino.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino tanpa embel-embel -san. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

.

.

.

"Wakatta.."

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti Ino. Aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang masalah ini. Walaupun bukan Naruto yang mengatakannya secara langsung. Kau tau kan bagaimana kelam masa lalu Naruto?"

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu Ino-chan." Hinata tersenyum.

"Daijoubu. Aku senang memiliki teman di rumah yang sepi ini."

"Arigatou Ino-chan~"

"Doitashimashite." Ino agak khawatir menatap Hinata yang ternyata Hyuuga souke. Siapa sangka anggota keluarga souke berkeliaran di dunia luar?

.

.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia yang biasanya memiliki sopir, kini lebih memilih mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Lusa hari pertunangannya. Ia sudah menelpon Shion dan semua cara yang terpikirkan oleh gadis itu sudah di laksanakan. Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Shion mengatakan ia masih mempunyai cara terakhir dan pasti akan berhasil. Naruto sudah agak bisa bernafas lega.

Sekarang tujuannya ke rumah neneknya. Hanya 1 jam perjalanan dan sampai. Ia akan membujuk neneknya untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"Baa-chan.. kau pasti akan berpihak padaku 'kan?"

.

.

.

"Aku menarik kata-kataku." Ia menatap seorang wanita berusia 50 tahunan tapi masih terlihat muda yang sedang meminum teh dengan anggunnya.

"Kata-kata yang mana?"

"Ah ayolah.. Baa-chan.. Kau mau melihat cucu kesayanganmu ini menderita? Menma-nii sangat kejam karena menjualku. Memangnya aku barang dagangan?" Tsunade menatap iba cucunya. Ia terdiam cukup lama sambil memandang Naruto yang berlutut.

"Menma mengambil langkah yang tepat. Dengan bertunangannya kau dan pemilik Fujimura inc, perusahaan akan bertambah besar dan kita bisa menambah cabang yang baru. Seharusnya kau bersyukur kakakmu memikirkan itu."

"Baa-chan! Ini menyangkut kehidupan pribadiku." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menghempaskan badannya secara kasar ke sofa mahal yang ada di ruang tamu Tsunade.

"Kesampingkan urusan pribadimu. Karena besok kau akan langsung bertunangan!"

"APA?!"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Naruto."

.

.

.

Naruto meninju setir mobilnya. Bukannya keringanan, malah masalahnya semakin berat. Kalau tau begini ia lebih memilih tidak datang ke tempat nenek tua itu. Memangnya semudah itu mengadakan acara pertunangan? Ah ia lupa. Keluarga Uzumaki 'kan bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan hidupnya.

Naruto merogoh smartphonenya di dalam saku. Menyentuh nomor yang tetera di layar dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Shion ini berita gila! Kita akan bertunangan besok."

.

.

.

Prank

Hinata mematung melihat gelas yang baru saja di pegangnya tiba-tiba terjatuh dan mengagetkan Ino yang sedang menonton Tv.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya melihat apa yang terjadi. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres akhirnya ini berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Go-Gomen ne Ino-chan." Hinata menunduk dan memungut kaca gelas yang pecah berserakan.

"Ada yang Hinata pikirkan? Dari tadi aku melihat kau melamun." Hinata menggeleng perlahan. Ino ikut membungkuk dan memunguti pecahan kaca yang untungnya tidak pecah dengan bagian yang kecil.

"Memikirkan Naruto?"

"Iie."

"Aku ubah pertanyaanku. Merindukan Naruto?"

"Iie. Aku tidak merindukannya. Aku hanya sedang merindukan seseorang yang aku pikir aku rindukan."

"Hah.. kata-katamu sulit aku mengerti." Ino berdiri. Ia membuang kaca-kaca yang sempat juga menggores ujung jarinya.

"Eh.. besok kau mau ikut ke tempat kerjaku tidak?" Ino berkata saat sedang mencuci tangannya. Hinata menatap Ino bingung.

"Ino-chan kerja di mana?" Hinata duduk di ruang makan. Menatap Ino yang kini sedang mengambil jus kotak di dalam kulkas.

"Aku seorang model di perusahaan Uzumaki Internasional. Cabang dari Uzumaki corp yang di miliki Naruto dan Menma."

"Uzumaki internasional? Beberapa hari lalu aku juga di tawarkan menjadi model di sana."

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali. Besok aku akan membawamu kesana." Ucap Ino sambil menuang jus di dalam kotak ke dua buah gelas di depannya.

.

.

.

Shion terbaring di atas kasurnya. Besok pertunangannya. Itu yang Naruto katakan. Ia juga sudah mendengar tentang hal itu dari maidnya. Tapi ia hanya menganggap gosip yang selalu cepat tersebar di antara maid-maid yang bekerja di rumahnya. Tapi ternyata gosip itu kenyataa ya?

Ia sudah mengatakan kepada Naruto untuk tidak panik karena ia masih mempunyai rencana.

"Sepertinya aku akan menggunakan cara terakhir. Gomenne Menma-kun." Ucap Shion sambil menutup matanya perlahan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi dengan cepat menjelang. Suara ribut-ribut terdengar jelas di sebuah rumah yang besar di komplek perumahan elit itu. padahal biasanya komplek itu menjadi komplek yang sangat tenang di pagi hari karena kebanyakan penghuninya bekerja.

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" Naruto yang memakai tuxedo putih kini sedang memegang pintu rumahnya erat-erat. Sedangkan badan dan kakinya ditarik erat-erat oleh beberapa orang bodyguard Tsunade. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar tampak seperti anak kecil di mata wanita berusia 50 tahunan itu.

"NARUTO! Kau mau aku meninjumu, Eh?" Tsunade mendekat. Membisikkan sesuatu yang perlahan membuat perlawanan Naruto melemah. Tinju Tsunade sama saja dengan mencari mati.

'Daijoubu Naruto-kun. Aku masih mempunyai rencana terakhir. Datang saja dulu ke pertunangan kita. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu sebelum pertunangan.' Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat perkataan Shion. Ia melepaskan jari-jarinya yang dari tadi memegang erat pintu. ia kemudian menepis kasar tangan-tangan bodyguad Tsunade yang menyentuhnya.

"Hah.. Baiklah aku akan pergi."

"Anak pintar."

.

.

.

"Apa? Kiba! Jangan bercanda! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu." Ino menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membuat teh untuk Kiba di dapur. Kiba yang sedang duduk di meja makan hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Ayolah.. aku memang suka bercanda denganmu. Tapi kali ini aku serius." Ino kemudian mengambil kursi duduk di sebelah Kiba. Ia menatap Hinata yang dari tadi terus-terusan menunduk sejak Kiba datang.

"Jadi kau akan pergi kepertunangannya?" Tanya Ino kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata yang menunduk ke Kiba yang sedang menikmati teh.

"Itu sama saja aku menyetujui pertunangannya. Hanya beberapa orang yang di undang. Kurang lebih 50 orang. Sedikit, dan aku masuk salah satunya."

"Ya. aku tau kau pasti di undang." Ujar Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kiba dan Naruto itu berdecak kesal.

"Pasti senang 'kan pergi melihat pertunangannya di hotel berbintang?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak berminat." Ujar Kiba santai. Ino kemudian menatap Hinata yang masih terus-terusan menunduk.

"Hinata." Ino memanggil dengan suara lembut. Perlahan kepala gadis itu naik, menatap Ino yang tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Daijoubu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"A-Ah ya.." Hinata mengembang senyum palsu yang membuat Kiba dan Ino merasa pilu.

.

.

.

Menma tersenyum ramah saat beberapa orang menyapanya. Sebentar lagi acara pertunangan Naruto dan Shion. Ia hanya mengundang sedikit tamu karena pertunangan ini sangat mendadak. Bahkan mereka tidak menggunakan surat undangan melainkan hanya menghubungi sekretaris-sekretaris dar perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah kursi beberapa meter darinya. ia tampak menahan amarah mendengar Tsunade yang dari tadi menceramahinya.

Matanya kemudian bergulir ke arah gadis yang beberapa tahun ini merebut hatinya. Gadis yang akan bertunangan dengan adik sepupunya. Gadis yang paling cantik di ruangan besar ini.

Shion tampak tenang di kursinya. Itu menurut pengamatan Menma dari jauh. Padahal gadis itu tampak gelisah.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri. Berbicara sebentar dengan ibunya; Miroku. Ia kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepala dan berjalan ke arah luar ruangan.

"Kenapa dia keluar? Padahal 'kan acar pertunangannya sebentar lagi." Gumam Menma.

.

.

.

"Menma-kun. Apa kau melihat Shion? Sudah dari tadi dia pergi. Katanya dia ke toilet sebentar. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam." Ujar Miroku panik. Tak hanya Miroku, Tsunade yang mendengarnya pun mulai panik. Ia berpikir kalau Shion akan kabur.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Menma kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tempat di adakannya pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Shion.

Seperti yang di katakan Miroku. Shion ke toilet. Berarti tempat pertama yang harus di kunjunginya adalah toilet. Ia berlari secepat kilat ke toilet yang berada di lantai ini.

"Shit! Bagaimana mungkin aku masuk toilet perempuan?"

Drrt Drrt

Menma mengambil smartphone hitamnya yang bergetar di saku jasnya. Miroku-san.

'Shion di atap. Ia mencoba bunuh diri di atas sana.'

"Cih kusso!" Menma kemudian berlari menuju tangga darurat karena lift di pastikan mengarah ke arah sana.

.

.

.

Shion sudah dari tadi sampai di atas atap. Tapi dia baru mengabari ibunya kalau ia di atap beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya sepertinya ini rencana terakhirnya.

Ia memanjat sedikit dinding pembatas atap yang setinggi dadanya dan kemudian duduk di atas dinding itu. kakinya berayun perlahan.

"Kita lihat siapa yang pertama kali tiba."

Cklek

"Shion! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia mendesah kecewa karena orang yang pertama tiba adalah Tsunade dan ibunya.

Ia kemudian menatap ke arah bawah.

"Entahlah.. bunuh diri mungkin." Lupakan tata kramanya sebagai putri bangsawan. Ia sudah lelah dengan hal itu.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan langsung terjun bebas ke bawah." Ia menatap tajam Tunade yang mencoba mendekat.

"SHION! KAU GILA!? KALAU INI RENCANA TERAKHIRMU, LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH!" Naruto akhirnya tiba di atap. Shion sedikit melambai dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang terengah engah.

Ia kemudian berdiri di atas dinding pembatas atap dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Shion!" senyumnya tambah lebar saat orang yang dari tadi ia tunggu datang menemuinya.

"Orang yang aku tunggu sudah datang." Kini semua orang yang ada di sana menatap ke arah Menma yang baru saja tiba.

"Apa kalian ingin mendengarkan ceritaku?" semuanya terdiam. Menatap putri tunggal dari Miroku yang kini tengah mencoba melakukan aksi bunuh diri.

"Saat aku bercerita jangan ada yang mendekat. Kalian maju satu langkah, aku akan mundur satu langkah." Ucap Shion tersenyum aneh, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah orang-orang yang terlihat tegang di depan sana.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi aku lebih memilih mati dari pada merampas hidup orang lain. Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpa perasaan. Dan mati lebih membanggakan dari pada hidup merampas milik orang lain."

"Shion~"

"Jangan menyela kata-kataku." Tangannya maju kedepan dengan jari telunjuk yang terangkat dan mengarah ke bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan orang-orang agar tetap tenang.

"Aku juga sudah lelah hidup berpura-pura. Menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang membuat bibirku sakit, bertata krama bak seorang putri kerajaan, berdandan layaknya artis hollywood. Sungguh.. Aku sudah lelah!" Shion memegang kepalanya dan menatap seluruh orang dari sela-sela jarinya yang terangkat.

"Kami akan membatalkan pertunangannya. Turunlah." Bujuk Miroku. Bagaimana pun nyawa Shion lebih berharga dari pada kerja sama dengan perusaahan Uzumaki.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Shion.

"Ya." Membuat semuanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa kali Kaa-san berbohong padaku," ia menyeringai. Membuat orang-orang tidak mempercayai kalau itu benar-benar Shion.

"Kenapa kalian seenaknya saja! Mengatur kehidupan orang lain tanpa berpikir bagaimana perasaan orang itu. kalian pikir kalian tuhan!?" Suara Shion meninggi.

"Naruto-kun. Sampaikan salam terakhirku pada Hinata-nee. Jaga dia baik-baik." Air mata Shion tampak turun menuruni wajahnya yang dipoles make up. Membuat Naruto tersentak dan menatap pilu Shion. Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya gadis itu melakukan sampai sejauh ini.

"Terimakasih.. walaupun kalian sering mengaturku. Sayonara~ minna!" Shion kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Membuat orang-orang di sana memekik histeris.

Menma dapat melihat pergerakan bibir Shion yang tidak bersuara sebelum jatuh dari atap.

"SHION!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

A/N: aaa... chapter sekarang alurnya memang agak cepat. Soalnya banyak adegan yang divaa potong-potong. Saking asiknya nulis eh udah 5000 words. Nanti dari pada readers bosan makanya banyak yang divaa potong. Udah divaa potong pun masih 4000 words. Dan juga chp kemarin banyak yang manggil kakak ke divaa. Jadi negerasa tua loh.. #Pundung

Ah ya.. terimakasih yang udah review!

**Aimseven, wafihidayatuloh , bala-san dewa hikikomori , ahmadbima27 , zukito , juanda . blepotan , mizutori-san , Amu-b , KandaNHL-desu , Aizen L sousuke , nanaleo099 , Ome Mr Panda , bohdong . palacio , Nobi , Zombie-NHL , 2nd silent reader , betmenpengangguran , june25 , Namikaze Yuli , Murasaki Nabilah , Tragger , Blue-temple Of The King , Bunshin Anugrah ET , yuriski . suryani , S E H , Sora no aoiro , JihanFitrina-chan , yy.**

Yang login divaa balas ke pm!

Zukito : enggak kok.. Shion 'kan udah di jelasin punya rasa sama menma.

Nobi : makasih Nobi-san!

S E H : terimakasih..

Yy : ini udah lanjut.

* * *

Berminat Review?

.

.

.

v


	7. Chapter 7 : Aku Tetap Mencintaimu

"Kusso!" pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeka keringatnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal ia kembali berlari menaiki tangga tersebut.

Seharusnya ia tau ini akan terjadi. Ia begitu tau sifat Shion. Andai saja.. Andai saja ia tidak tau ada perjanjian yang pernah dengan tidak sengaja ia dengar dari ibu Naruto dan ibu Shion, Mungkin ia akan mengajak Shion pergi jauh dari sini. Membatalkan pertunangan dan kabur bersama Shion ke negeri asing. Andai saja dia orang yang pembangkang. Orang yang tidak mementingkan perusahaan yang di pegangnya dan orang yang tidak mementingkan janji. Dia pasti akan sangat senang karena situasi seperti sekarang ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Sedikit lagi." Ia melihat nomor yang ada di dinding. Hanya tinggal satu lantai lagi. Kalau ke atas dengan lift pun percuma. Karena orang pasti sudah berbondong-bondong langsung menemui Shion ke atas melalui lift.

Kakinya kembali melangkah dengan cepat. Ia sudah bisa mendengar suara dengan samar dan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan matanya.

"SHION!" ia berteriak sangat kencang. Nafasnya memburu. Di sana sudah ramai. Suaranya yang kencang membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Menma.

Mata indah Menma menatap gadis yang lebih muda 7 tahun darinya tersenyum aneh. Mata violet dan rambut gadis cantik yang berkibar itu menjadi pemandangan yang menabjubkan sekaligus menakutkan di mata Menma.

"Orang yang aku tunggu sudah datang." Menma menetralkan detak jantungnya yang dengan cepat berpompa sedari tadi. Matanya menyipit melihat Shion; gadis yang di sukainya sedang berdiri di atas dinding pembatas atap.

"Apa kalian ingin mendengar ceritaku?" tangan Menma terkepal. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang sama pucatnya dengan dia.

Menma sedikit mundur ke belakang. Tangannya kemudian merogoh ponsel yang berada di saku jasnya. Mengetik sesuatu, kemudian memasukkan kembali ponsel itu kedalam saku jasnya.

"Saat aku bercerita jangan ada yang mendekat. Kalian maju satu langkah, aku akan mundur satu langkah." Ucap Shion tersenyum aneh, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah orang-orang yang terlihat tegang di depan sana.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi aku lebih memilih mati dari pada merampas hidup orang lain. Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpa perasaan. Dan mati lebih membanggakan dari pada hidup merampas milik orang lain." Mata Menma terbuka lebar dengan bahu yang menengang, di detik berikutnya matanya kembali sayu. Ada perasaan sesak di dadanya saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil yang diam-diam di sukainya.

"Shion~" Menma dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil nama Shion.

"Jangan menyela kata-kataku." Tangannya maju kedepan dengan jari telunjuk yang terangkat dan mengarah ke bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan orang-orang agar tetap tenang.

"Aku sudah lelah hidup berpura-pura. Menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang membuat bibirku sakit, bertata krama bak seorang putri kerajaan, berdandan layaknya artis _Hollywood_. Sungguh.. Aku sudah lelah!" Shion memegang kepalanya dan menatap seluruh orang dari sela-sela jarinya yang terangkat. Tak terkecuali Menma. Shion memperhatikan pemuda yang sudah lama ia kagumi. Orang yang ia sukai, orang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak menyangkal kalau Naruto memang mirip dengan Menma. Hanya saja mereka terlihat sangat berbeda di mata Shion. Membuat gadis itu menolak acara pertunangan ini. Persetan dengan perjanjian ibunya. Persetan dengan masa depan perusahaannya. Persetan dengan semua yang ibunya elu-elukan di depan Kushina. Ia tidak peduli.

"Kami akan membatalkan pertunangannya. Turunlah." Bujuk Miroku.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Shion.

"Ya." Membuat semuanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa kali Kaa-san berbohong padaku," ia menyeringai. Membuat orang-orang di sana tidak mempercayai kalau itu benar-benar Shion.

"Kenapa kalian seenaknya saja! Mengatur kehidupan orang lain tanpa berpikir bagaimana perasaan mereka! Kalian pikir kalian tuhan?!" Suara Shion meninggi.

"Naruto-kun. Sampaikan salam terakhirku pada Hinata-nee. Jaga dia baik-baik." Air mata Shion tampak turun menuruni wajahnya. Saat itu Menma mulai merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya.

'Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji untuk tidak menangis di depanmu.'

Mata Menma beralih menatap adik sepupunya yang mematung.

Hinata? Siapa?

"Terimakasih.. walaupun kalian sering mengaturku.. Sayonara minna~" Shion kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Membuat orang-orang di sana memekik histeris.

"SHION!"

Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, membentuk sebuah kalimat tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

'Aku~ Mencintaimu.. Menma-kun.'

* * *

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CAT? 2 © Hyuuga Divaa Arashii**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Warning: AU. OOC. TYPO's. Alur kecepetan. Dan warning warning lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**(Remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Aku Tetap Mencintaimu**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Menma-kun!" Menma berjalan pelan menuju seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berlari kencang ke arahnya.

Buk

"Shion.. jangan seperti itu." gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dengan mata besar itu memeluk Menma. Walaupun tubuh kecilnya hanya bisa memeluk pinggang Menma saja, ia sudah sangat senang.

Perlahan Menma melepaskan pelukan Shion. Ia lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak sepuluh tahun di hadapannya.

"Kenapa memanggil Menma-kun? Bukannya sudah Nii-san bilang untuk memanggil Menma-nii?" ujar Menma lembut sambil mengelus rambut Shion.

"Iie." Shion menggeleng perlahan.

"Lihat gadis itu! Yang itu juga, dan yang itu!" Menma memandangi satu persatu gadis-gadis yang di tunjuk Shion. Lalu matanya kembali mengarah ke Shion dan sebelah alisnya terangkat ke atas.

"Dari tadi mereka menatap genit Menma-kun. Itu hal yang tidak boleh. Karena aku sebagai pengantin Menma-kun merasa cemburu!" Shion melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan pipi chubbynya ia gembungkan. Mendengar itu Menma hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya dan terkekeh pelan.

Menma kemudian berdiri. Memegang tangan Shion yang terasa sangat kecil dan mengajak gadis kecil itu duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah sebatang pohon apel.

"Menma-kun! Aku mau itu!" tunjuknya mengarah ke salah satu buah apel yang ada di pohon. Menma mengikuti arah tunjuk Shion sampai lirikannya terhenti pada sebuah apel merah.

"Kau ini banyak sekali maunya ya?" ucap Menma terkekeh pelan.

Shion kemudian berdiri menghadap Menma. Menatap Menma dengan tatapan mata besarnya, dan tangan yang dikepalkan di depan dada.

"Onegai~"

"Ha'i~ Ha'i~" Menma kemudian berdiri. Berkacak pinggang saat melihat apel merah yang cukup tinggi. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke atas dan mulai memanjat pohon itu.

Ketika sudah sampai di atas, bukannya mengambil apel untuk Shion. Pemuda itu malah asik memandangi pemandangan taman yang sangat indah dari atas pohon, membuat Shion menggerutu kesal dan mencoba memanjat.

Ia duduk di salah satu batang pohon. Menghadap ke arah Menma, dan entah kenapa wajahnya memerah sendiri.

"Eh? Kenapa Shion-chan sudah ada di sini?"

"Eh? Kyaa!" Shion yang tiba-tiba terkejut karena wajah Menma yang berpaling menghadap ke arahnya, membuat ia terkejut dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Hup

Menma dengan cepat melompat dari pohon dan menangkap tubuh kecil Shion.

"Kau ini. Aku bisa kena marah Miroku-san kalau kau sampai terluka." Mata Shion yang tertutup perlahan terbuka. Hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah wajah menma yang membelakangi cahaya matahari senja. Yang entah kenapa membuat pemuda 17 tahun itu terlihat sangat tampan akibat di latar belakangi cahaya senja.

Perlahan Menma menurunkan Shion dari gendongannya.

"A-Arigatou. Demo.." Shion tersenyum senang mengarah ke Menma.

"Walaupun aku jatuh.. Menma-kun akan selalu menangkapku 'kan?" Menma hanya diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shion yang masih asik mengembang senyumannya.

.

Glek Glek Glek

Menma meneguk perlahan air putih yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas di rumah Naruto.

Menma mengunjungi rumah Naruto yang berada beberapa blok dari rumah Shion. Ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan sepupunya itu. Tapi mau tidak mau dia masih harus bergantung pada orang tua Naruto akibat orang tuanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang, membuat Menma kini di asuh oleh Minato dan Kushina. Walaupun Menma tidak terlalu menyusahkan karena diumur 17 tahun ia sudah mendapat beasiswa memasuki sebuah Universitas ternama di luar negeri. Padahal anak seusianya masih berada di bangku SMA.

Untuk itu kedatangannya kemari. Pamit dengan mereka semua. Terutama Shion. Gadis kecil yang selalu mengatakan mimpinya untuk menjadi pengantin Menma ketika ia besar nanti.

"Shion akan sangat senang kalau besar nanti di tunangkan dengan Naruto-kun. Apalagi Naruto-kun anak yang tampan."

Tunangan?

'Saat besar nanti aku akan menikah dengan Menma-kun.'

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Menma? Aku sering mendengar Shion yang mengatakan dia akan menjadi pengantin Menma? Apa dia tidak keberatan-ttebane?" Menma mematung di balik dinding rumah Naruto. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia tau itu suara Kushina dan Miroku. Ia tau mereka sedang berbincang-bincang. Tapi kenapa~ kenapa harus sekarang. Ini akan membuat ia tidak tenang dengan kepergiannya.

"Ah.. Daijoubu. Menma menanggap Shion itu hanya sebagai adik kecilnya. Lagian ia pasti sudah mempunyai kekasih. Mana mungkin ia menyukai Shion."

'Menma-kun jangan melihat gadis lain. Karena ketika besar nanti hanya aku yang boleh menjadi pengantin Menma-kun.'

'Jangan abaikan aku yang kecil ini. Pokoknya ketika besar nanti aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik bagi Menma-kun.'

"Pernyataan yang mustahil... Shion."

.

Ia menatap gadis kecil yang kini menangis sesenggukan di depannya sambil merangkul sebuah boneka beruang putih yang ia berikan.

"Hei.." ia jongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan menangis adik kecilku." Merasa perkataannya tidak mempan. Malahan membuat Shion tambah kencang menangis, Menma pun berusaha mencari kata-kata yang lain untuk meredam tangis Shion akibat tau kalau pemuda itu akan berangkat ke luar Negeri.

"Aku tidak suka kalau pengantinku menangis. Jadi diamlah." Menma merutuk perlahan perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Bukankah sudah ia katakan kalau itu tidak mungkin?

Perlahan suara sesenggukan dari gadis itu tidak terdengar lagi. Shion mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap Menma.

"Aku akan kembali. Jangan Menangis." 'Adik kecilku.' 'Pengantinku.'

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi.. aku janji."

'Dan aku tau kalau dia berbohong padaku.'

'Dan tidak menepati janjinya.'

.

.

.

'Aku mencintaimu... Menma-kun.'

"SHION!" Menma berlari sekuat tenaga dan ikut terjun ke bawah. Membuat semua orang di sana tambah berteriak histeris.

Ia melompat. Membuat tubuhnya seberat mungkin agar bisa menjangkau tubuh Shion yang terjun bebas di udara. Begitupun tubuhnya. Tangannya ia rentangkan untuk menjangkau Shion yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Setelah berhasil menarik tangan Shion, ia segera membekapnya dalam pelukannya dan membuat tubuhnya berada di bawah Shion. Agar saat terjatuh nanti Shion akan baik-baik saja, terlindungi oleh tubuhnya. tidak peduli ia akan mati.

.

.

.

Hinata terheran saat melihat kerumunan yang sangat ramai dari dalam mobil.

"Ino-chan.. bisa kah kita berhenti sebentar?" mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil. Baru saja selesai mengikuti pemotretan di Uzumaki Internasional dan akan menuju rumah. Tapi saat akan melewati sebuah hotel yang menjulang tinggi. Matanya melihat kerumunan orang yang memadati tempat itu dan menatap ke atas.

Mobil sedan Ino berhenti. Hinata buru-buru keluar, begitu pun Ino. Tapi kini mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. Karena Hinata langsung berlari mendekati kerumunan. Sementara Ino hanya diam di depan mobilnya.

Mata Amethyst itu memecing perlahan. Menatap sesuatu yang bergerak dan suara orang yang histeris. Ia pun mendekat dan mulai terkejut saat melihat 2 orang baru saja terjatuh dari gedung tinggi itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung berlari mendekat sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

Ia penyihir. Penyihir dari keluarga Hyuuga Souke yang memiliki sihir-sihir menabjubkan dan sekaligus terlarang. Membuatnya bangga dan terkadang ketakutan mengenai sihir-sihir yang baru saja ia pelajari dari buku bersampul kulit coklat yang Naruto pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"**Quo. Orbis. Prohibire**." Hinata menggenggam erat kalung dengan berlian berwarna aquamarine itu. Semua nya melambat bagai slow motion dan perlahan semua warna di dunia memudar menjadi abu-abu kecuali Hinata.

"**Nunc Mundo Sistere**!" Tangannya terangkat ke atas dan seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya. Perlahan.. cahaya yang mengitari tubuhnya lenyap. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tampak cahaya yang mengitari tubuh 2 orang yang sama sekali tidak Hinata ketahui. Cahaya itu kemudian berubah menjadi bola kristal bening, membalut tubuh kedua orang itu.

"**Mantra di aktifkan**."

Rambut Indigo gadis itu berkibar, matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala dan di detik itu semua waktu yang berjalan berhenti.

Ia menurunkan bola kristal yang membalut tubuh kedua orang itu perlahan.

Dan Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat ia melihat Shion dan seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto. Atau mungkin itu Naruto yang mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi hitam.

Ia cukup terkejut. Tidak. Bukan cukup terkejut tapi sangat terkejut juga terpukul. Laki-laki itu siapa? Naruto? Atau orang yang mirip dengan Naruto? Tengah memeluk Shion erat? Shion yang mengatakan tidak mencintai Naruto. Yang akhirnya bertunangan dengan Naruto.

Dadanya sesak. Mantra ini membutuhkan energi yang besar, membuatnya sekarang mulai melemah. Dia.. tidak tau harus senang atau sedih.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." Nafasnya kembali sesak.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat untuk menghilangkan kekecewaannya. Kemudian ia berbalik dari kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan, dan pergi menjauh. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya yang sewarna darah.

Setelah beberapa meter cukup jauh dari kedua orang itu. mulutnya kembali terbuka.

"**Mantra di non aktifkan**." Matanya langsung berubah kembali seperti normal dan setelah Hinata mengatakan itu, terdengar benturan yang cukup keras karena bola kristalnya yang kemudian terpecah, menjatuhkan 2 orang yang tadinya berada di dalam bola kristal itu.

Waktu kembali seperti semula. Benda-benda kembali berwarna. Makhluk hidup kembali bergerak. Dengan ekspersi yang sama; bingung.

"Hah.. Apa yang aku lakukan?" ia sudah menghabiskan energinya dan mulai susah untuk berjalan. Dengan cepat ia segera berjalan mencari mobil Ino.

Satu hal yang sebenarnya Hinata lupa, kalau pemuda yang ia pikir mirip Naruto itu tidak memiliki 3 goresan di masing-masing pipinya.

.

.

.

Bruk

Mata Menma kemudian terbuka. Apa seperti ini rasanya jatuh dari ketinggian? Kenapa sama sekali tidak sakit? Ia pikir ia akan langsung mati atau setidaknya badannya remuk.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia baik-baik saja. Syukurlah.

"Berat.." Menma kemudian mengalihkan perhatian kepelukannya. Rambut pirang. Itu yang pertama kali di lihatnya. Sepertinya gadis itu baik-baik saja. Karena Menma bisa merasakan detak jantung gadis itu dengan normal.

Ia terdiam. Otaknya yang jenius berpikir bagaimana mungkin dia masih selamat setelah jatuh dari ketinggian. Dan ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Atau mungkin ia mati rasa? Yang benar saja. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan berat tubuh Shion di pelukannya.

"Menma-nii!" ia menoleh ke kanan. Menatap adik sepupunya dengan raut wajah cemas sedang mendekat. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ini salahnya. Seharusnya orang-orang terdekatnya tidak harus merasakan hal ini.

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Hm.. Daijoubu.." setelah itu, banyak orang yang mulai mendekat mengerubungi mereka.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" Ino langsung masuk ke mobil, saat melihat Hinata yang langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menghempaskan badannya kasar. Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah.

"I-no-chan.." cahaya kembali menyelimuti Hinata. Tapi kini tidak seterang tadi. Perlahan tubuh Hinata mengecil dan berubah menjadi seekor kucing.

Ino agak terkejut melihat Hinata, karena ini pertama kali baginya. Ia sudah tau cerita itu dari Kiba maupun Hinata sendiri. Tapi ia tidak pernah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Hinata yang berubah menjadi kucing.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita pulang." Ucap Ino dengan mata yang masih melirik ke arah seekor kucing yang sepertinya tertidur atau tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

A/N : Halo minna. He...he..he.. gimana ya? Kemarin banyak yang nebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Jawabannya macem-macem. Sekarang udah kejawabkan? Dan yang nanya kapan masa lalu Hinata akan terungkap, Divaa kasih bocoran kalau chp besok bakal ada cerita tentang masa lalu Hinata. Silahkan nebak-nebak lagi apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalu Hinata.

Ah ya.. divaa mau nanya. Sekarang kan bulan puasa, klw misalnya fanfic divaa ada adegan kissunya boleh gak? Maklum lah gak tau. Kalo rate M mungkin enggak. Tapi kalau sekedar kissu.. apa boleh? Divaa nanyain pendapat dari readers sekalian. Arigatou!

Waktunya balas review.. kenapa gak lewat pm? Entahlah. Divaa lagi pengen bales langsung sekarang.

**Nanaleo099** : udah lanjut lho.. silahkan review lagi!

**Murasaki Nabilah** : udah lanjut Nabilah-chan. Boleh minta review lagi?

**JihanFitrina-chan** : Shion selamat! Yey! Ditolongin sama Menma-kun dan Hime-ku(?) #diTabokNaruto

**Betmenpengangguran** : Gak dipaksain kok.. se7 sama betmen-san.. kalau dipaksain malah jelek hasilnya.

**Ahmadbima27** : Shion gak mati. Diselamatkan oleh Hinata, dan tebakan kamu benar! Selamat! Tapi gak Cuma Hinata lho.. Menma juga

**June25**: udah lanjut. Silahkan di review?

**Zukito** : Yap. Tebakan kamu benar. Kok banyak yang benar ya tebakannya? Atau jangan jangan fic divaa emang mudah di tebak?

**Vname** : Gak mati kok. Udah divaa jelaskan 'kan?

**Dragon Hiperaktif** : ya Shion selamat. Kalau Shion mati nanti Menmanya merana..

**Kirei- neko** : Drama? Ya begitulah.. kenapa divaa buat fanficnya jadi sedrama ini? Melebihi cat yang pertama. Dan kenapa bukan Menma yang dijodohkan dengan Shion sudah di jelaskan di atas 'kan?he he he.. Arigatou udah review.. Kirei-san!

**Wafihidayatulloh** : udah update chp 6.. berminat review?

**Aimseven** : seru? Terimakasih Shion gak mati kok. He he he.. cara mengembalikannya memang rada-rada mirip gumiho. Tapi ini tetep versi lain dari Cat? Kok. Memang akan ada sedikit kesamaan dengan gumiho.

**Aizen L sousuke** : gak ada kasur. Kalau divaa buat pun pasti buatnya matras udara. Kan gak mungkin tiba-tiba ada kasur di sana? Atau mungkin maksud Aizen-san kasur itu matras udara kali ya? Jangan panggil senpai. Cukup divaa aja.

**Nobi** : Shionny gak kenapa-napa. Cuma gak sadarkan diri aja. Arigatou! Hontaou ni Arigatou!

**Amu B** : Ya gitulah kak.. divaa jadi ngerasa udah jahat sama tokoh-tokoh di fanfic divaa. Chp besok ada kok kak seluk beluk keluarga Hyuuga. Arigatou udah review kakak..

**Bunshin Anugrah ET** : ya rencana terakhir. Gak ada rencana terselubung kok. Karena sebenarnya Shion mau nyatain perasaannya. Tapi pas dia mau nyatain suaranya malah gak keluar dan dia langsung jatuh kebelakang.

**Mchsyafii** : Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Zombie-NHL** : gak usah bingung mau review apaan. Udah ninggalin jejak aja divaa udah seneng kok

**Gilang Ramadhan** : wah keblokir ya? Kok bisa. Ah ya terimakasih udah sempetin review walaupun akunnya Gilang terblokir..

**Nata-chan** : udah update. Berminat review?

**Durara** : divaa-chan? Wah senengnya dipanggil kayak gitu. Divaa juga boleh dong panggil Durara-chan? Aduh sampai nangis ya? divaa baru nyadar kalau semua karakter divaa kasihan banget perannya. Udah tau sih kalau bakal susah perannya tapi gak tau sekasihan itu. Arigatou udah review

**Namikaze Yuli** : gak kok Shion gak mati yaa gitu deh.. semua chara di sini punya kesulitan masing-masing

**Blue-Temple Of The King** : Shion gak mati kok

**Sahwachan** : ini udah update lagi. Ya gitu.. entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak author yang gak update fanficnya. Padahal kan banyak fanfic yang bagus-bagus. Mungkin mereka lagi pada sibuk.

**Juanda . blepotan** : gak.. Shion gak mati. Untung aja ditolongin Hinata dan juga Menma.

**Tidak bernama** : terimakasih jempolnya!

* * *

Silahkan Review

.

.

.

v


End file.
